The Ghostly Box
by KaliAnn
Summary: Sequal to Priestess of Power. When an ancient malevolent force is released from a puzzle box, Danny and Nadera must team up to stop it before its to late and the world is plunged into darkness. Can Team Phantom save the day or will Chaos win the fight?
1. Puzzle Box

In the confines of Clockwork's tower two voices could be heard arguing with one another. One belonged to Clockwork and the other belonged to his niece former Princess and High Priestess of the Ghost Zone, Nadera Apparition.

"I'm just saying that I'm getting a little tired of cleaning up this place. I'm your niece not your maid. Not to mention I'm tired of wearing my princess outfit when I'm here. It's so uncomfortable. Can't I wear my priestess clothes?" Nadera begged.

"No you can't. Part of your probation terms includes you wearing respectful clothes while you're here. When you return to Spirituala you may wear whatever you like, but here you dress as you were born," Clockwork informed her floating down from the rafters shifting from his old form to his young one.

"Fine, can we please get started with today's agenda so I can go home? I promised my servants we could throw a party. After all they've been doing so much to redeem themselves in the eyes of the other ghosts," she said.

"Very well, but please don't pout. After all it was your idea to combine our powers so we could locate the ghostly artifacts and bring them back to Spirituala where they can't cause any harm."

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry Uncle Clockwork I guess I'm just feeling down. It's been almost four months since my probation began and I've only received two visits from my brother and father. I know that they're busy and all but it would be nice to see them more often. After all its not like I can go see them seeing as how I'm forbidden to leave the Ghost Zone for a whole year."

"Tell you what, if we finish early today I'll take you on a visit to see your brother and give you tomorrow off so you can have your party. Is that okay with you?"

"Deal! Okay lets get started. Okay lets review the list of ghostly artifacts we've dealt with so far. Item's name, power, danger level, and location are as the following: Ring of Rage, increase a ghost power by tenfold, danger level 10, location in your safe along with its sister relic the Crown of Fire.

"Next item on the list is the Obedience Scepter, has the ability to control ghosts forcing them to commit crimes, danger level a six, location destroyed and its remains are in a river bed."

"Then we have the Time Medallions, ability to remain active when time is stopped and travel through time, danger level 10, location your wall. You sure no one is going to break in and misuse them?"

"I'm positive my dear. Just keep reading what's next on the list. Should be the Royal Items correct?"

"Yep, four items containing a stone of great power. Powers, which range from powerful attacks to aiding a ruling party. Danger level varies depending on how they're used. All four Royal items are present and accounted for with their rightful owner so no worries there."

"Okay newest item to come to our attention is the Reality Gauntlet and the reality gems. Has the power to control all reality. Danger level nine. Was destroyed not to long ago by my brother. A pity I would have loved to try it out." Nadera said sighing.

"Nadera what have we talked about using magical items for personal gain?"

"That's its morally and ethically wrong and those items should be destroyed at all costs. I know I know. Okay here's an item that I think we should definitely get our hands on before it's too late. The Chaos Puzzle Box."

"Ah the Chaos Puzzle Box. I remember that item very well. It's a prison to a dangerous entity and rates a level eleven; the highest rating there is. We should obtain the item as soon as possible just to make sure no one accidentally releases Chaos," Clockwork stated

"I got a fix on it. It's in an antique shop in Amity Park of all places. I could send Skull to fetch the item and bring it here at once. The sooner we have the puzzle box in our possession the sooner we can think of what to do with it," Nadera said summoning her right hand man. In seconds Skull appeared in a swirl of flames.

"Yes Mistress Nadera? How may I serve you today?" Skull asked bowing before her. He stood up and straightened his clothing up trying to make a good impression in front of the Ghost of Time.

"Skull you don't have to bow before me anymore if you don't want to. Just because I'm the ruler of Spiritula doesn't mean I should be treated any different," she said scolding him gently. She sighed knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"We have an assignment for you. We need you to return to Amity Park and obtain a mystical puzzle box from an antique shop and bring it to me at once. Do whatever you have to short of killing someone to obtain it. Whatever happens you must make sure that no one opens it. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely Mistress. Rest assured I will return with the item in tow and no one seriously harm. My only concern is you brother. What if he tries to stop me from getting the box?" Skull asked floating closer to Clockwork's time portal.

"You don't have to worry about the ghost boy. I've been watching him over the past few days. He will be attending a birthday celebration on the other side of town. You won't have to worry about him or his parents. Now go," Clockwork said activating his powers and sending Skull to the human world.

In Amity Park Mr. Gray was currently shopping for a present to give to his daughter for her birthday. Her power was in two hours and because of his recent promotion to head of Axious (is that right?) security he hadn't had a chance to select a gift.

On a whim he entered Mystics Antique Shop hoping to find something that would please his daughter and keep her away from ghost hunting. He began to eagerly scan the shelves with no luck. "This is impossible. I don't even know what I'm looking for!"

"Pardon me sir, I couldn't help but overhear you. If you are having trouble finding something to buy I would be glad to help you," said the clerk. He looked way to young, about 15, to be working in a place like this and his green eyes and brown hair gave him a mischief look. He also wore a strange golden medallion around his neck. "My name is Dai and I've been working here awhile. Ask me anything about any item."

"Okay Dai. I'm looking for an item that would preoccupy a fifteen-year-old girl time. Something with mystery behind its origin and isn't to expensive." Mr. Gray told him.

"Follow me I think I have just the item for you in the back. It came in just a few weeks ago from one our private clients and hasn't had a chance to be appraised yet. It should fit your needs quite nicely though," Dai told him leading Mr. Gray to the backroom.

He dug around in some containers for a while until he found what he was looking for. "This little item should do the trick. It's an antique puzzle box all the way from China approximately 1500 years old. Apparently its never been solved, which is why it remains locked up and adds to its value. No one has been able to decipher the writing on it. This item should keep your daughter occupied," he said holding out an ancient puzzle box.

Mr. Gray took the item and glanced it over. It seemed to be made out of wood with bits of green flecks on it. There seem to be five open slots where something once was, but he couldn't be sure because it was all messed up. It wasn't very big or heavy about the size of his hand. Turning the box over he could barely make out faint Chinese letters on the bottom. The strangest thing about the box was that it felt warm. "This is certainly an interesting item. You say no one has been able to open it or figure out what the letters mean?"

"That's what I'm saying. According to legend something of great power is trapped inside the box and that whoever opens its will be greatly rewarded. Of course legend also says that this is one puzzle box that shouldn't be open. That the forces of good will battle to keep it locked up. Of course that's only legend," Dai said shrugging his shoulders.

"In my experience most legends have a grain of truth to them. Still this puzzle box does sound like the perfect item for my daughter. How much would you like for it?" Mr. Gray said urgently. He was aware that he was running late.

"It's worth at least five thousand dollars, but I'll be willing to sell it to you for three hundred. I'll even gift wrap it for you. Just be careful in handling that will you? Thank you for shopping at Mystic Antique Shop have a nice day," Dai said as Mr. Gray left.

Dai watched Mr. Gray leave before he flipped the sign for close. He then headed for the desk and picked up the phone and dialed. "Hi Cay? It's Dai. Listen I just sold the puzzle box and was wondering if you and the rest of the gang could check the ancient scroll. No, I'm not worried about the box being opened I just want to make sure that I sent the item to its next Guardian. Call me when you have more information and say hi to Meko, Om, Jac, and even Doj okay? See you soon, bye," he said hanging up the phone.

"Well I guess I should start cleaning up the shop before Mr. Young comes back. He would be furious if I left the place vulnerable to buglers," he said grabbing a broom and starting to sweep.

About an hour later he was finished with his chores. He had dusted all the antiques, cleaned the counters and the floors, locked up the registers, and secured the items for the night. He was just about to activate the security system when he heard the bell jingle. "I'm sorry we're closed for the day. Come back tomorrow!"

But person didn't reply. Instead they came even closer to the backroom breathing irregularly. Dai frowned and headed to see who the intruder was. "Listen I told you we're closed. You're going to have to come back tomorrow oh my god!"

"As you can plainly see I am not a customer. I have come here on an important mission. Follow my commands and I shall not harm you or the store. Disobey and suffer the consequences," Skull informed him hovering above the counter top with a flaming skull in his hand.

"What do you want?" Dai demanded

"Simple, I want the Chaos Puzzle Box. If you know anything about the legend surrounding that box then you know it is too dangerous to remain here on Earth where someone can accidentally open it. It would be safer in the Ghost Zone."

"I don't have it anymore. I just sold it to a gentleman. I didn't get his name and I have no idea where he lives. He paid for the item in question with cash."

"Fool! Do you have any idea what will happen if that box is open? Of the danger you have placed this city along with the entire world in? You are lucky my Mistress believes in leaving humans unharmed otherwise I incinerate you for your foolishness. I would attempt to find the box and bring it back here or else I'm going after it myself. The least you can do to make up for your foolish mistake is describe the man who purchased the item," Skull said grabbing him by the front of his uniform.

"Why should I tell you anything ghost? How do I know that you aren't trying to take control of the box? What proof do I have that your intentions are simply to protect it from harm?" Dai challenged.

"You don't have any. You merely have to trust your heart. Now I ask again, what did the man look like?" Skull said pushing the flaming skull into Dai face.

Dai told him what he wanted to know and was then dropped to the floor. Skull didn't even apologize as he phased through the door and headed away at top speeds. "I hope I didn't make a mistake selling that box."

Back in the Ghost Zone Nadera was desperately trying not to lose her cool upon learning about the sale of the Chaos Puzzle Box. "I'm very disappointed in you Skull. You not only missed a good chance at getting the puzzle box, but you threatened a human with his very life!" she screamed into her magic mirror

"I'm sorry Mistress but I felt that it required to get the information we desired. I will continue with my search to find the man and obtain the box. Is there anything else?" Skull said lowering his head in submission.

"No not now at least. I'm going to try to locate the box using magic. See if you can use your ghost sense to locate it. Hurry before someone opens it up and watch out for the Box Ghost. He may want to have the item," Nadera said terminating the connection.

"It's been fifteen hundred years since the box was sealed. In all that time no one has been able to solve the unsolvable puzzle. Do you really believe that whoever has it now can?" Clockwork asked her

"Better safe then sorry Uncle. Now stop floating around and help me. I need a few ingredients if I'm going to create a locater spell for the box in question. And to think I was going to go party tonight. Danny is so lucky."

"How lucky are we? The three of us are invited to one of the coolest parties of the year! Valerie is throwing her fifteenth birthday party in her new two level apartment complete with pool and game room!" Danny exclaimed tossing up his present and catching it.

"Not to mention now that she's rich again she's part of the popular crowd. Which means we can count on becoming part of the crowd by association!" Tucker exclaimed already calculating how many dates he get.

"Yeah tell me why again were going to the party of a ghost hunter who doesn't like us and how did she even afford this new apartment?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Were going because Val invited us personally and were friends Sam. As for her apartment ever since her dad's promotion they've been able to live better," Danny explained as they came to a halt right outside a cool looking apartment building.

"I don't know about you, but I still think this is a bad idea," Sam said as they took the elevator to the top floor.

"Come on Sam. Just for one afternoon can you try to get along with Valerie?"

"Alright I'll try, but no promises. Let's just get this over with." Sam said as they knocked on the door to Valerie's apartment

The door swung open revealing a smiling Valerie dressed up in a purple top and mini skirt. "Hey guys I'm glad you could make it! Come on in the party just getting started."

They were all amazed at the sleek sophistication and trendy look of the apartment. There was a huge buffet table filled to capacity with food, a surround sound system blaring the latest tunes with flashing lights while people danced. On the second floor they could make out people swimming in the pool or playing the games. This party rocked!

"This is sweet! I can't you live here!" Danny told her.

"I especially love that you have all the latest technology!" Tucker added.

"Yeah its almost as nice as my place," Sam stated handing over her gift.

"Thanks, I still can't believe Mr. Masters was kind enough to buy this place as my birthday present. I didn't even know he knew when my birthday was! Well enjoy yourselves were not eating the cake until later," Valerie said taking there gifts and placing them with the humungous stack she already had.

The gang headed to the buffet table to eat their fill. They were enjoying the potato chips and dip when Dash and Kwan shoved them away.

"Hey Fenturd. What are you and your losers friends doing here? This is a party for only the cool kids and your definitely not cool," Dash taunted

"Yeah you and your friends are like the most unpopular kids in school! You three being here has to be some sort of joke. Ha, Ha, Ha." Kwan said hi fiving Dash.

"For you two boneheads information we were invited. Now if you excuse us were going to listen to some music. Come on guys lets go," Sam, snarled brushing past with Tucker.

Dash tripped Danny as he went by sending him careening into the far end of the table sending food flying everywhere. Soon everyone was laughing at him. "You are such a klutz Fenturd. You better leave before you smash the gifts!"

Danny growled angrily and his eyes light up. At that moment he wanted so badly to beat the living daylights out of Dash, but he knew he couldn't. He had promised to start using his powers more responsively.

The three of them headed upstairs to see if they could cool of in the pool, but even there they found resistance. Paullina and Star seemed eager to get a rise out of the three losers.

"I can't believe you three actually decided to show. You can't possibly believe that being here will increase your social status," Paullina said haughtily.

"Yeah, why don't you three go hang out with the rest of the social rejects?" Star sneered taking a huge sip of her strawberry smoothie.

"Would you two grow up? I mean god just a few weeks ago Valerie was just as much a loser as us and now that she has cash again you're willing to let her back into your group?" Sam said in disbelief.

"That's pretty shallow of you. You guys may be popular, but you're also a bunch of hypocrites," Tucker added.

"We may envy you at times, but at least we know when to stick by our friends. Come on guys let's go for a swim," Danny said diving in the pool. He didn't notice Valerie smiling at the three of them from across the room.

A couple hours and encounters later it was time for the main event of the party. Mr. Gray came out of the kitchen with a huge chocolate and vanilla cake that had Valerie's picture on it along with fifteen candles. Everyone sang the birthday song and she blew out her candles wishing for a chance to get rid of all the ghosts that plagued her.

"Thank you everyone. I'm so glad that you were able to make it today. This birthday has been the best ever. Dig in!" she said happily handing out pieces of cake.

Danny was in the front of the line when Dash knocked him to the floor. "Oops. Sorry Fenturd. I didn't see you there!" he said laughing hysterically.

"That's enough everyone. There will no rough housing in this apartment. Get your cake and soda then sit down and eat." Mr. Gray ordered as he helped Danny up. "You okay son?"

"Yeah, thanks. I really like the new place you have. You two deserve it after everything you've been through," Danny told him as he got his slice of cake.

"Well I could hardly say no to Mr. Masters when he gave it to us. It is a nice place and I think Valerie will like it. Well go enjoy your cake because soon we'll be opening gifts," Mr. Gray responded.

"What were you and Valerie's dad talking about?" Sam asked as Danny joined the group.

"Nothing really. Just talking about Val and the apartment. You have nothing to worry about trust me."

"Yeah Sam just chill for awhile. The party isn't that much longer. We'll be out of here soon enough."

After everyone ate his or her fill of cake Valerie began to rip open her presents. She was thrilled with receiving all the latest clothes, music, and real jewelry. She was surprised by Sam's gift of a real shrunken head, and thought Tucker's new digital camera was awesome, but it was Danny's gift that touched her heart. It was a framed picture of the two of them hanging. Not everyone thought it was so great.

"What's the matter Fenturd? Couldn't afford a real gift?" Dash said shoving Danny into Kwan.

"Yeah, it's the most cheesiest gift I've ever seen!" he said laughing.

Danny couldn't stand it anymore. He was tired of being laughed at. Taking a great care not to be noticed he fired a beam of ecto energy from his fingers, which bounced of the walls and nailed Dash in the back of the head. That shut him up.

A little while later everyone started leaving. They all told Valerie what a great time they had and she thanked them for coming. As the gang started to leave she stopped them. "Guys wait a minute. I just want to say I'm sorry about everyone's behavior. I thought they might have let things be at my party. I guess I was wrong."

"Look Valerie its okay really. Where use to be treating like dirt by the popular kids. It was nice of you to defend us though," Tucker said smiling at her.

"Yeah I was certain that you start treating us like you did before when you were first popular. Its nice to see that you haven't changed that much," Sam admitted.

"Thanks again for inviting us. It was an excellent party. See you at school tomorrow," Danny called over his shoulder as they headed for the elevator.

Valerie sighed happily and closed the door. It was nice to still have some real friends. She headed to her room to relax after what had been one of the most stressful days of her life.

Her room was three times as big as her old room and was her favorite color, hot pink. It had everything in it a teenager could want including, a walk in closet, a three way full length mirror, a queen sized bed, a complete entertainment system, and a bathroom complete with a heart shaped Jacuzzi. But her favorite feature was the secret wall that held her upgraded ghost hunting gear.

"What a day! It was the best birthday party ever!" she said sighing in contentment as she flopped down on the bed. Looking at the pile of gifts resting at the foot of her bed she couldn't imagine how it could be any better.

Mr. Gray chose that moment to enter his daughter's room with his hands behind his back. "Hi Valerie. I hope you had a good time at your party."

"I had a great time Dad. Thank you so much for letting me through the party at are new place. What do you have behind your back?"

Mr. Gray smiled and revealed a gift-wrapped package. "Happy Birthday Princess. I hope you like it."

Valerie snatched the gift from her father's hand and ripped of the wrapping. When she saw what the gift was she looked at it curiously. Slowly she examed the puzzle box and gave her dad a questioning glance.

"What is it exactly Dad?"

"Its an antique puzzle box all the way from China. Its never been solved. According to the guy I bought it from whomever opens it will reward greatly by a great power. I hope that you like it," Mr. Gray replied nervously.

"Never been solved? Well then I'll be the first one to solve. I'm going to start right now. I'm sure I can solve this thing," Valerie told him already beginning to move the pieces around.

"Well take your time and don't stay up to late working on it. You have school tomorrow. Good night," he said kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

Valerie stared at the box intensely. She was determined to see if the legend about the puzzle box was true. If she could obtain this great power it would be a lot easier to hunt down those ghosts and make them pay.

Ignoring the writing on the bottom of the box she continued to move the pieces around. It was a complex puzzle and many of the pieces divided into smaller ones. It was tiring work, but she refused to give up.

Hours flew by and soon it was midnight and still the box remained unsolved. But she was so close she could _feel _the power emulating from the box. With a few more twists she smiled happily as the holes lined up. On the right face was the outline of a narrow red rectangle, the left a blue oval, the back a purple tear drop, the front a green circle, and on top a black heart shape.

"Yes I did it. Now, time to open up this thing up and see what's inside here. Man this thing is shut tight. Just need pull harder and there! Yes its open!" she exclaimed pleased at the lid sprang apart revealing a heart shaped opal ring lying on what looked like a black cloth

"Wow a real opal ring! I wonder if this is the great power the legend talked about? Hmm it fits!" she said tossing the box on the bed and going over to her mirrors to check out her blink.

She was so absorbed in checking out the ring she failed to see what was occurring behind her. On the bed the box began to glow red, blue, purple, green, and black while levitating in the air.

A black mist began to seep out of the box and began to take form. It soon resembled a floating black tail with two wispy ghosts hands and a gray mask with green eyes and strange markings and mouth full of sharp little teeth. It took a deep breath and let out a cry. "I AM FREE!"

Valerie jumped five feet in the air and spun around. She let out a scream upon seeing the floating menace. Pressing a secret button on the mirror she had an ecto gun deposited in her hands and she took aim. "Who are you and what do you want!"

The being floated over to her and bowed submissively in front of her. "I am the entity known as Chaos and my sole purpose is to serve you," Chaos whispered startling Valerie so much she dropped her gun. She was in shock so she didn't even see the lighting show going on outside.

Meanwhile across town at the Mystics Antiques Shop Dai watched the lighting and shivered. He knew what it meant. "I was wrong. I shouldn't have sold the box. Now it's been open and darkness will fall."

In the Ghost Zone Nadera, Skull, and Clockwork screamed in agony as the magical energy spread through out the tower and passed through their bodies. The potion spilled across the floor and Nadera's pendent. Finally it came to an end.

"What was that all about? What caused the surge in power?" Skull asked picking himself up off the floor.

"Only something of both mystical and ghostly power could have shifted the balance of power like that. The Chaos Puzzle Box must have been opened," Clockwork stated ominously.

"Which means that Chaos has been freed from his prison. Which means it's the end of the world as we know it unless we find a way to put him back in the box," Nadera replied with fear in her voice.


	2. Legend

Valerie stared at the creature in disbelief. Had she heard right? Did this ghost just tell her it was here to serve her? She didn't buy it for a minute. This had to be a trick.

Snatching the ectogun from off the floor she charged it and aimed it straight at the floating creatures head. "You have one minute to explain who you are and what you want ghost. If I don't like what I hear I'm going to blast you to smithereens," she threatened tightening her grip on the gun.

The creature held up its arms defensively and backed up. "Please don't shoot me. I mean you no harm. In fact I'm your best friend in the fight against ghost,"

"Yeah right. Why would a ghost care what happened to its fellow kind?"

"Because as I said before child I am not a ghost. I am an entity named Chaos. A powerful sorceress created me 1500 years ago in an attempt to put an end to ghosts everywhere. If you will allow me to I shall show you that I mean you no harm to you and that I'm here to merely serve you," Chaos rasped.

Valerie lowered her gun by a fraction of an inch. She didn't know why, but something was compelling her to listen to Chaos story. "All right I'll listen to your tale. But no funny business or your eating ecto energy understand?" she asked. Chaos nodded his head.

Spinning around he allowed black clouds to drift from his body and fill the air. Valerie coughed and gagged in the smoky room. Soon the clouds came together and formed a picture in the air. It showed what looked like the countryside of Asian town with animated figures. He cleared his throat and began his tale.

"Fifteen hundred years ago the earth was being invaded by ghost and other magical pests. Unruly spirits and beast of awesome power terrorized the humans all-day and night. An evil master chi wizard, Sahdi Niloaix, led them. Everywhere he went he reaped havoc and sorrow.

"Only one person had the courage to stand up against him. The greatest of the ancient Chi Sorceress and my creator, Wayu Nilyeh, the Old World's greatest heroine. Using her magic and her heart shape opal ring she kept the evil forces from over running Asia and conquering the rest of the world."

"Sahdi and Wayu battled again and again each determined to win the endless conflict. But Sahdi never fought alone. He always had his horde of ghostly minions who obeyed his every whim. So Wayu created me, a creature that feeds on ghost life force to stop him."

"To get rid of me Sahdi created an enchanted puzzle box and used his evil powers to entrap me along with my mistress's ring. Without the ring to guide me or enhance her powers Wayu had no choice, but to take her life and Sahdi's with her to end the conflict. I've been imprisoned ever since waiting for someone to free me so that I can complete my mistress's mission."

"You now wear the ring and thus I must obey your commands. I swear to follow you everywhere and serve you loyally until the end of time. I can see that much has changed since the time of my imprisonment, but there are still those who fight to keep humans safe. Give me a chance to continue my noble work." Chaos said waving his hands and making the picture disappear from the air. He hovered in front of Valerie waiting for her reply.

She was having a hard time processing all that she had just seen and heard. Chi wizards, battles for earth, magic rings it was all a bit much for her to handle at once. Still if he was telling the truth he would be a perfect ally in her hunt for revenge. "Chaos was it? You say that this ring contains magic powers correct?"

"Wondrous powers indeed. Powers beyond anything you have ever imagined. With it you would be unstoppable. No one alive or dead would dare challenge you."

"Sounds fantastic. It would make ghost hunting a lot easier if what you say is true. Hmm lets have a little demonstration shall we?" she said closing her eyes and concentrating hard.

The ring began to glow black and soon everything in her room was levitating around her supported only by a black aura. Valerie smiled happily and wondered what else she could do. She used the ring to transform into her ghost hunters outfit and flew around the room. "I'm enjoying this. You also say you have to obey my commands because of this? Doesn't that bother you?"

"Why should it? As long as I'm doing good I will be content. Besides don't consider me your servant. Instead think of me as your best friend in the entire world."

"And best friends help eliminate others ghost problems. Starting with the greatest ghost threat ever. Danny Phantom! He ruined my life and now with your help I'm going to take his afterlife!" Valerie cackled evilly.

"Excellent mistress, excellent indeed," Chaos whispered under its breath.

Across town in the antique shop Dai was berating himself as he searched the shelves for magical items that could help him correct his horrible mistake. "How could I've been so stupid? I shouldn't have sold the box unless I saw whom the box was intended for! Now because of my stupidity I have no way of tracking down the guy I sold the box to and the world is doomed!" He was so angry he shoved several priceless and irreplaceable items on the floor. They shattered all over the floor leaving a mess.

Sighing Dai got a broom and dustpan and started cleaning up. He was still made with himself for messing up such a simple assignment. As a Guardian in Training he should have done better job in keeping a hold of the Chaos Box. "I really hope that no one back home figures out I messed up. Especially not Master Fug or I'm going to be doing double chores for weeks."

The phone chose that moment to ring. Dai stood up straight and dropped the broom. He looked at the phone as if it was possessed. He knew that who was calling and why. Taking a deep breath he steeled himself and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Dai I hope that your not being working overtime to earn some extra cash while you are on your mission," a voice of an older man, Master Fug, said calmly.

"Oh no I was just doing some cleaning and stocking the shelves. You shouldn't worry I've got the whole mission thing under complete control."

"Oh if you have everything under control then why is Doj's skin turning blue and I felt a shift in the balance of power between good and evil a few hours ago?" Master Fug asked his young pupil. Even though he was thousands of miles away he could still feel his student cringe.

"Well because.. Because… because I screwed up big time Master Fug. I had just managed to obtain the Chaos Puzzle Box when a man came in looking for a special item for his daughter. I sensed something strange about his chi so I assumed that he was suppose to receive the box. I was wrong. I should have been more careful," Dai admitted shamefully.

"This is indeed very troubling. I suspect that the recipient of the box may have unknowingly unleashed Chaos from his prison. I must stay here and do research on Chaos and his history. In the meantime I will send the other Guardians in training to help you locate the missing box. Be very careful and under no circumstances are you to engage him by yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Master Fug demanded.

"Yeah I understand Master Fug. But between you and me if Chaos has been released in this particular town, chances are we're not the only ones who are going to be interested in locating the puzzle box," Dai said hanging up the phone. With a slight gesture of his hand a small breeze restocked the shelves as he made his way to the backroom to prepare to meet with his friends.

The sun had risen barely an hour ago and Danny was just starting to get ready for school when Sam and Tucker barged into his room followed by Jazz. "Hey guys. What are you doing here so early anyways?"

"Hello Danny didn't you notice that freak storm last night? It came out of nowhere and according to my PDA there was no scientific way for it to happen," Tucker told his friend.

"Something's up can't you feel it? I mean I'm usually the one for doom and gloom, but my Goth senses say that something isn't right. I mean take a look outside. Its bright and sunny yet there's a big chill in the air," Sam pointed out.

"You guys are being paranoid. Not everything single thing that occurs in this town is related to ghosts. So what if the weather is a little freaky? It doesn't bother me," Danny replied.

"Danny, think about this. Ghost activity in Amity Park has been pretty low these past four months. Statistically speaking things should go from low to all time high right about now," Jazz tried to tell Danny but he wouldn't listen.

"Yeah right. You and your statistic are the biggest joke Jazz. Like a ghost will appear in this room right now reeking havoc," he said laughing.

Just then the temperature dropped several degrees and room turned blue. A hum could be heard getting louder and louder. Danny let out a gasp as his ghost sense went off. "Great I just jinx myself," he muttered.

A swirling green vortex appeared on the ceiling casting its unearthly glow across the room. The group watched in horrid fascination as a beam of brilliant blue deposited two figures in the middle of the room. That done it all vanished and they could make out the form of a zombie ghost and a purple-cloaked figure. It was Nadera and Skull!

She pulled off her hood and started to greet Danny when the rest of Team Phantom jumped into action. Tucker pulled out the ecto laser lipstick and fired causing the two of them to jump out of the way. "Wait please stop!"

"Can it ghost! You and your companion are getting a ticket back to the Ghost Zone!" Sam said launching the Jack O Nine tails. Skull threw a flaming skull disarming her.

"Guys stop this please!" Danny shouted trying to stop the fighting, but he couldn't.

"I'm here to talk not to fight! Really please!" Nadera said trying to avoid the Fenton Peeler that Jazz was currently wearing. Nadera threw a low level lighting blast at her sending her crashing into the bed.

"Enough of this. I came to talk and you will listen. I think we all need a little time out," she said reaching into her cloak and removing a blue vial. Pouring the contents into her hand she began to chant, _Chronos Tempos Father, and all Gods of Time! Chronoton Suspension Freeze!" _Instantly time all over the planet stopped and everyone that wasn't in the room froze.

Team Phantom stopped fighting and watched Nadera in awe as she came to rest beside Danny. Skull picked himself off the floor and stood next to her. "What you think Clockwork is the only one that can stop time? With a little magic and the right spell ingredients anyone can stop time for a while. Now maybe we can talk."

"Why should we listen to you or your bodyguard at all?" Sam asked.

"Yeah last time you were here you attacked us in the school and… and… and I can't remember what else," Tucker said confused.

"You guys too? I also have some memory gaps that began about the same time that skull face showed up," Jazz admitted.

"That would be my fault. I erased your memories and tried to replace them with ones more suiting. You must be very resistant to magic to fight off its effects. Still I'm surprised Danny didn't tell you what happened between Plasmius and us four months ago. I was under the impression he would," Nadera said glaring at him.

"Heh I never actually had a good time to tell them, but I guess now is a good time. Guys this is Nadera Apparition. She's the former princess and now High Priestess of the Ghost Zone. To make an extremely complicated and long story short I discovered that my ghost half is actually her twin brother and that Plasmius is our father and Nadera was going to kill us, but she changed her mind and now she's living out the terms of her probation. Simple really."

The others just stared at him in disbelief. There were a zillion questions they wanted to ask, but now wasn't the time literally. "Will talk more about this later right?" Sam said threateningly.

"Yes we will I promise," Danny assured her before turning to face Skull and Nadera. "So what are you doing here in the real world? I thought you couldn't leave the Ghost Zone for a whole year unless there was a major emergency crisis going on."

"I'm afraid one has arisen Danny. One that effects not only the survival of ghosts everywhere, but of the human race as well The Chaos Puzzle Box has been opened and Chaos is now free," Nadera told him ominously.

"The what box has been opened and who is free?" Danny asked.

"You know what she's talking about?" Tucker asked Sam and Jazz. Both girls shook their heads clueless about what was going on.

"You have never heard the legend of Chaos the Entity of Destruction? I thought you were suppose to be a team of ghost experts. Have you never researched the history of ghost and human interaction?" Nadera asked in surprise.

"With all do respect Nadera, we spend our free time fighting ghost not studying them. We get enough of that at school." Tucker said.

"Does this Chaos creature have anything to do with the freaky storm last night?" Jazz asked suddenly.

"Yes he does and you can expect more terrifying things in the future if we don't put an end to Chaos," She said.

"Perhaps Mistress you should tell them the legend of Chaos, going all the way back to the beginning. It will be the only way to prepare them for the dangers that are ahead," Skull suggested.

"Very well I shall tell them the tale, the _true_ tale of what happen for we all knows Chaos would lie. Make yourselves comfortable for this tale is very long and I don't want any interruptions. Let me get us in the right mood here," she said flicking her fingers and causing something like a flashback to appear around them. Everyone was mesmerized they barely heard her speak the next words, "This is a tale of long ago about a great evil and the battle for survival of the three races of Earth."

The teenagers watched in fascination as the figures around them began to speak and go about their everyday lives like they weren't there. With a snap of Nadera's fingers the language changed to English and she began her tale.

"As you can see, things weren't always the way they are now. Fifteen hundred years ago in the lands of Asia humans, ghosts, and mythical beast lived and worked together in a peaceful harmony," she said as a ghost riding a unicorn along with a human walked through her. "They needed each other to survive. The humans needed the wisdom of their ghostly ancestors to help guide them and the mythical beast to protect them from evil and magical threats with their own powers. In return the ghosts were honored above all else and the mythical beasts had companionship throughout their life time."

"Sweet deal if you ask me," Tucker said. Sam elbowed him hard to make him be quite. She wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"The people of the East hoped to spread their teachings through out the world. They wanted the mythical beasts to live in our world forever and keep the spiritual world or the Ghost Zone happy for all time. However this was not to be. For you see there is always someone who wants power and has the desire to rule over all," Nadera intoned her eyes flashing.

The scenery around them began to change rapidly. Storm clouds filled the air and cold winds filled the room. Horrific noises dominated the shadows frightening even Jazz to the core.

Out of the shadow stepped a young woman who was ablaze with magical energy. She was barefoot and wore a purple kimono style dress with black trim. Her skin was slightly gold, her ears pointed, eyes green with flecks of gold, and a mouth of sharp teeth. Her long purple hair contained streaks of red and her hands and face had huge black swirls on it. Whoever this woman was she was dangerous.

"The woman you see presented before you is Wayu Nilyeh, an evil Chi Sorceress. She abused the power of her magic to reek misery and grief wherever she went. Her greatest desire was to rule over all the three races from her mountain top palace. But her magic alone wasn't strong enough," Nadera calmly explained as the rest watched in horror as the Chi Sorceress hurt people.

"One day when she was expanding her palace she came across an unusual rock. It looked like silver, but was as light as a feather. Embedded in the rock were five jewels or stones. Wayu sensed not only their mystical properties, but their ghostly ones as well. For she had uncovered the five Royal Stones."

"Five? But I thought there was only four? What gives?" Danny asked.

"If you remain silent Nadera will explain. Children," Skull muttered.

"The five stones include a ruby, sapphire, amethysts, emerald, and lastly an opal. The opal was by far the most powerful of the five stones. After locking away the other four in a safe Wayu used her magic to construct a heart shape ring for the opal. With the ring amplifying her powers by two folds she could now steal powers away from other magical users making herself the most powerful."

"This is all highly fascinating, but what does it have to do with this creature your worried about?" Sam asked.

The scene changed again to show Wayu over a pot concocting some sort of potion. "Soon my little pet will rise and the power of the ancients will be mine! And as soon as I have obtained enough power from are _dearly departed_ friends I can take over the world," Wayu said letting out the most horrible evil laughs ever.

"Man that's worse then my ghostly wail!" Danny complained.

"Or Tucker's singing, which I didn't think was possible!" Sam added.

"Hey, I resent that!" Tucker snapped.

"Guys enough look! Wayu is using her ring to bring her potion baked monster to life!" Jazz exclaimed. It was true because from out of the boiling potion rose Chaos.

"That little thing is going to destroy all of us? You got to be kidding me!" Danny stated laughing. Nadera glared at him and lit a fire under him causing him to screech. "Looks can be deceiving. Wayu used her ring to create Chaos, so there for he had to obey the wearer of the ring. But what drove him was his desire at first was life force of a ghost."

All around them they watched the little black blob fly through the air its mouth open wide. Once he attached himself to a ghost he didn't let up until the ghost was dry of life force. He would then transmit the powers of that ghost to the ring via Wayu. She laughed in sickened pleasure.

But then things began to change around them. It seemed the more life force Chaos drained the more intelligent and powerful he became. He also seemed to double in size. Wayu tried to control him with her ring, but it didn't work. Soon Chaos took over Wayu's body as his own. With her magical abilities combined with the power of the ring and his own a new reign of terror arose. For now instead of feeding on ghost's life force, Chaos fed on humans!

"This is terrible. Look at these people. Because of Chaos the balance is gone and no one is safe!" Jazz said tearily.

"From the looks of things I don't think anyone can stop him. He seems to powerful," Danny said.

"You are forgetting something Danny. What you are witnessing is the past and someone had to stop him for others to hear the tale. For you see while Chaos was immensely powerful he still wasn't all powerful. In order for that he would need his own body, but someone was going to make sure that never happened. Enter the hero of the story please."

In a dramatic spotlight appeared a young Chinese man. He was fairly tall and thin. He wore black pants, shoes, and white shirt. His eyes were an intense brown and he had a single black ponytail on his otherwise bald head. "This man is the greatest Grandmaster Chi Wizard to have ever lived. His name is Sahdi Niloaix and he was the first Guardian ever," Nadera said with pride.

"What's a Guardian?" Danny asked but Nadera gesture that she answer latter. Instead he turned and watched Sahdi as he talked with a huge dragon and a fat old ghost.

"Sahdi and the elders of the other two races came up with a plan to defeat Chaos once and for all. They would create an eternal prison from which Chaos couldn't use any of his powers to escape. Sahdi gathered wood from a sacred cherry blossom grove, while Pachi, the ghost, stole the remaining four stones and a piece of the Ghost Zone, Komjo, the dragon, gathered the bones of his ancestors and the three of them worked hard to constructed what would be an enchanted puzzle box."

"The box is done! The three races have each put something into it therefore Chaos will not be able to escape," Pachi said pleased.

"Yes, but we are still missing one thing to make it work to its fullest effect. In order to drain Chaos of his power so he can be sealed away we need the ring. The other stones won't work without it," Komjo hissed.

"Leave it up to me old friends. I will trick the ugly creature into giving us the ring. Once I have it I will seal the box and make sure that no one ever tries to free him. You two return to your people now. In case I fail you need to prepare them for the worst," Sahdi said. The other two nodded and left.

"This is the part were the story gets fuzzy because the writings of the next events have faded from their pages with the passage of time. What I do know for certain is that somehow Sahdi tricked Chaos out of the ring. Then using its power along with the other Royal Stones trapped Chaos inside the puzzle box along with the ring."

"After the battle Sahdi placed the stones into the Ghost Zone hoping that their awesome power would be used wisely. The Puzzle Box, which was suppose to remain unsolvable, was placed in a sacred cave where it was suppose to remain guarded at all times by the order Sahdi created, the Guardians. I don't know much about them, just that it's their duty to guard people and items with magic by using their chi magic and one of twelve elements."

"The reason I became interested in the Puzzle Box now was because of the appearance of so many magical items in such a short amount of time. When I sensed the box was no longer in the protection of the Guardians I sent Skull to fetch it from an antique store here. But he was too late it had already been sold. Now someone has accidentally released Chaos upon the unsuspecting world. If we don't put Chaos back in the box soon the Earth will be plunged into 10,000 years of darkness," Nadera said ending the movie and her tale. "So are there any questions?"

Tucker exploded at her. "Are there any questions? Are you joking! Your telling us that an ancient evil creature that feeds on the life force of both the living and the dead is loose and if we don't stop him the world is going to be plunged into ten thousand years of darkness! Did I miss anything?"

"Calm down Tucker before you blow up. I know this kind of a stupid question, but if the puzzle box was never meant to be open why didn't this Sahdi guy put a warning label on it?" Sam asked

"He did. He wrote on the bottom of the box in big bold letters that the puzzle box contained a great evil and under no circumstances should be opened. Unfortunately he wrote them in Mandarin the most common Chinese dialect. I doubt anyone in Amity Park can read it," Nadera explained.

"I assume since you tracked the Chaos Puzzle Box here you can find hit or C again," Danny said.

Nadera shook her head no. "I can't track down the box, at least not now. You see all the magical protection and guards that went into protecting the box from ever being open only work if the puzzle box is closed. Now that it's open I can't find it anymore."

"So were screwed. There's no way that Chaos would allow the box to remain whole. He destroy it in a heartbeat right?" Danny said.

"Wrong brother. As I mentioned before Chaos wants his own body so he can rule forever or at least ten thousand years. In order to do that he needs the Puzzle Box and the five Royal Stones. With their combined power he can destroy the person he's possessing and live on his own," Nadera said.

"But if we got are hands on the box and all the Royal Stones we could use their power to lock him up again right?" Jazz said.

"For the most part. Remember how in the story Sahdi used a spell to bind him into the box while using the stones power to drain him of his power? I don't have it. Only the Guardians do and I have no idea where to find them or if they even still exist. That was one of the reasons I wanted to bring the Chaos Puzzle Box to Spirtuala. I need help to find the Guardians as well stop Chaos. Please help me," Nadera pleaded.

"We be on honored to help, but where are we going to find these Royal Stones?" Sam asked.

"Not to mention find Chaos and the opal ring," Tucker added.

"And lets not forget the Guardians. We need to learn more about them so we can find them," Jazz chimed.

"My Mistress has everything covered if you will allow her to finish speaking. Princess?" Skull said.

Nadera opened her hands revealing the ruby clip and sapphire chocker. Gliding over to Sam and Tucker she secured the items on them. "I already had my mothers chocker and Dad was kind enough to lend me the clip for the time. You two are the temporary caretakers of the items. Take good care of them and try to not use their power to much," she instructed them kindly. She turned to face Danny, "Where is your emerald medallion? I thought you be wearing it."

"Nadera you have to understand something. I haven't been able to regain my prince form. The emerald medallion is stuck inside my ghost DNA. Sorry," he admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry Danny I'm sure that it will appear when it's needed. As for looking up info on these Guardians you guys can join me in the public library. Research is my middle name," Jazz said proudly.

"Excellent suggestion Jazz. Now as for your earlier question about how we are going to find Chaos it's quite simple really. We're going to use the Royal Stones to track down the owner of the opal ring. Find the ring, we find the box," Nadera explained.

"How are you going to be able to help us out exactly? Once time resumes you and Skull will set off all the traps in this place," Danny pointed.

"I will be returning to the Ghost Zone to warn other ghosts and prepare for the coming of Chaos. My Mistress has perfected a spell that will make her appear human. She will pretend to be yours and Jazz's cousin from your dad's side of the family. With a sprinkle of some fairy dust they will believe the story for the time being. I must go now. Be careful Mistress. Chaos is very dangerous and I hate to lose you," Skull said opening a portal back.

"I'll be fine Skull don't worry. Just make sure everyone is okay in the Zone. I'll make sure that Chaos is taken care of. Now go!" With a gust of wind he was gone.

Turning to face the group Nadera indicated they should stand back. First she spread the fairy dust around the room so it would take effect the second time started again. With a sweeping gesture she called out her battle cry and let two rings of neon green energy transform her from ghostly priestess to human teen.

The minute the transformation was done time started again and the group stared at the girl standing before them. She was wearing ankle high black boots, black leather jeans with rhinestones, a long sleeved V-neck purple shirt with rhinestones forming a flower on it. Her skin was ivory; she had perfect teeth and pale pink lips with dull green eyes. Her hair was still black but now straight with a purple jeweled headband. Her look was complete with purple teardrop earrings and her pendent. "Call me Nadera Fenton. Shall we go to school now?"


	3. Encounters

By the time they made it to the kitchen they could hear Jack and Maddie talking about their latest ghost hunting adventures. The others paused nervously outside afraid to enter. Nadera didn't even hesitate for a second. She marched right in and said, "Good morning Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack. How are you doing this morning?"

"Nadera sweetie! When did you get here?" Maddie asked putting her work down and giving her "niece" a big hug. Nadera smiled and hugged her back tightly.

"I got here early this morning. You guys were still asleep so Jazz let me in. I'm all settle in the guestroom so don't worry. I'm just happy to be able to visit you guys for awhile."

"Of course you are. Who wouldn't want to visit their world-renowned Uncle Jack Fenton the greatest ghost hunter ever? Not that I'm saying your father Vlad isn't as in important as me, but he doesn't have my charm," Jack told her.

The others slowly entered the kitchen no longer worried that Nadera's story wouldn't be accepted. "Hi Mom, Dad. So what are you two going to be doing today?" Danny asked casually.

"Well your mom and I were planning on working on some of our older ghost gear and upgrade it. Could take awhile," Jack replied happily.

"Not to mention it's about time for us to run our yearly systems check of the house defenses and the Emergency Ops Center. Also with all the ghost activity I want to run some ghost drills when you three get home later today," Maddie told them.

"Well look at the time. We have to be going or we'll be late for school right?" Sam insisted.

"Yeah and we wouldn't Nadera to get lost at her first day at a new school," Tucker add already dragging Nadera with him.

"Um yeah come on guys. Since were running late I'll give you a ride in my car. If we hurry we'll be able to get a good parking space," Jazz said grabbing some doughnuts from the table the group hurried out of the room.

Later in the car Nadera glared at them angrily. " I was handling the situation perfectly. You didn't need to hurry me out there. The fairy dust worked perfectly. Your parents have accepted me and believe everything I planted in there heads. So why did we have to leave before I had my first real breakfast!"

"We don't know how long your fairy dust is going to work. Its best to get a quick start on this mission before something goes wrong. Besides the last time you were here you ate when you had possession of Jazz's body," Danny point out.

"You had possession of my body! Is that why I can't remember anything from that period of time!" Jazz demanded angrily turning around. She didn't notice the car drifting into the next lane.

"CARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Tucker screamed into her ear causing the car to jerk back right before they hit an oncoming vehicle.

"Sorry about that guys. Is everyone is alright?" she asked shakily.

"If you count nearly being scared to death yeah I'm fine!" Sam said sarcastically.

"Enough jokes about the dead please. You guys don't understand how lucky you are to be born alive instead of dead. Even when I was a halfa I didn't truly get to feel or even understand the meaning of being alive. Amongst this small group only Danny might actually understand what it means to never truly feel to be alive. I may be posing as a human, but I'm still a ghost. A ghost who at times wishes she had been reincarnated like the rest of her family," Nadera confessed.

Before they could respond they arrived at the school. They got out and looked at the building with a bit of fear. It was a new year for them. Jazz was on her final year of high school getting ready to graduate and the rest were about to become sophomores. What new challenges would they face?

"Come on we have to go to the office and registered Nadera otherwise everyone will be suspicious of her," Danny said heading for the doors when Tucker stopped him.

"No need Danny. I hacked into the school's network and added Nadera in. As far as the faculty is concern she's you're A+ cousin from Wisconsin who's spending the year with you. When this adventure is all over I've designed a virus to erase her from the system. It's totally covered," Tucker said.

"Is there anything you can't do with your PDA?" Sam asked bored.

"If Tucker says everything is fine then I believe him. Come on Team Phantom we have worked to do. We need to start hunting down Chaos before he has a chance to fully poison the mind of whoever opened his box," Nadera said.

"Okay here's the plan team. Were going to use the Royal Stones to try and track down the opal ring. Find the ring we find our connection to Chaos. Hopefully we can get our hands on the puzzle box and trap him inside before anyone loses their life force," Danny started.

"Meanwhile I'll start researching the Guardians. We'll all go to the public library tomorrow and see if we can find any clue to there whereabouts or the spell," Jazz added.

"Keep in constant contact using the Fenton Phones or cells. And lets try not to draw attention to ourselves," Sam said glaring at Tucker. He and Danny usually were the ones who drew attention.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep a weapon handy. Things could get ugly," he replied. After that the kids headed to their first period class. Strangely it was English with Mr. Lancer _again_.

"I'm afraid I don't understand the point of a vice principal also teaching all the English classes. It seems like a waste of time if you ask me," Nadera told them taking a seat near the front.

Dash and his crew chose that moment to enter the classroom. They zeroed in on Nadera and surrounded her. Danny, Sam, and Tucker got up ready to intervene, but Nadera gave them a look that told them she would handle this.

"Well I've never seen such a beauty in my life except for maybe Paullina here. Who are you and where you'd been hiding?" Dash asked

"Yeah I've never seen you before," Kwan added.

"I love your clothes. There like totally awesome. You really pull that look off," Paullina said.

"Not to mention you must have some serious cash to afford such a attractive pendent. Come on girl tell us who you are," Star inquired.

"If you must know my name is Nadera, Nadera Apparition Masters-Fenton. I'm from Wisconsin and I'm spending my sophomore year with my cousin and his family," she replied coolly.

The group looked flabbergastered. It didn't seem possible that this sophisticated lovely piece of art could be related to an uncool, loser like Fenton. "Now that's the world's biggest joke. No, who are you really?" Dash asked.

"I told you who I am and where I'm from. Now why don't you tell me who you are and what you want. Otherwise stop wasting my time."

"I'm Dash, that's Kwan. She's Paullina and that's Star. Were the most popular kids in school not to mention the best. Whatever we want we get. Nobody messes with us. You could be part of our group," he offered.

"Yeah there's only one condition and its not like it really matters much," Star said

"Yeah I mean with all the perks that come with being popular who cares about anything else?" Kwan added.

"Enough already. Speak or be gone."

"All you have to do is ditch your loser cousin and his freaky friends. I mean look at them. They're a techno geek and a Goth. The social outcast of Casper High and Danny Fenton is the worst of them all because of his parents. You don't have to be dragged down by your cousins family if you don't want to be," Paullina explained. "I mean its not like your really one of them anyways."

Nadera glared angrily at them. These four punks reminded her too much of the way her father and brother use to be. Arrogant, snotty, and stuck up people who didn't consider how others felt. No way would she hang with them. She decided to give them a piece of her mine and of her ghost/magic powers.

Making sure no one was watching she pointed at the floor and started a small ghostly fire. Meanwhile she muttered an incantation that would keep the rest of the class and Mr. Lancer who just entered dry. Knowing she had minutes she stood up and spoke.

"Why in the world would I want to hang out with a bunch of selfish, snobby, rude kids who think that just because they're rich or good at sports they rule? I find you the most pathetic excuse for humans in my entire life. You don't know what it means to have friends or work hard. Well I got news for you four. One day you're going to wake up and realize that the world doesn't revolve around you! Now I suggest you leave me alone and if I hear you make fun of my cousin or his friends again I'll make sure you pay!" she told them turning on her heels and hurrying to the back of the room where she sat down.

The four teens looked stunned. But not as stunned as the sprinklers turned on and began pouring down on them soaking them to the bone while everyone else stayed mirucasely dry. Nadera smiled very pleased with herself.

While all this had been going on Valerie had arrived at school with Chaos in tow. At first she was startled when no one spotted the black entity hovering near her body. "What's going on? Why can't they see you?"

"As long as I remain by your side the ring shields me. It has many powers. Powers that you can use to help save peoples lives and use against ghosts," Chaos told the girl.

"If it's so powerful why can't I use it whenever I want? I've been trying to activate it again for awhile now, but nothing is happening," Valerie told him confused.

"You must relax and let your chi flow. Once you and your chi are united you can use the rings power at anytime. If you keep training you could even become a great Chi Sorceress perhaps as great as my creator Wayu."

"I don't think I have that much potential. Not to mention I can't see my dad agreeing to let me become a Chi Sorceress. He's already angry enough about the ghost hunting," Valerie confessed.

"He doesn't understand your passion or your desire. Parents can be shortsighted when their children realize their destiny. And don't worry about the ghosts. As soon as I feel strong enough I shall seek them out and take care of them for you my Mistress," he said bowing.

"Thanks my friend. Now come will be late for class if we don't hurry." Valerie started to hurry to Biology not aware that Chaos was already plotting on how to destroy her and the rest of her pitiful race.

It was lunchtime and the four of them were talking. Well Danny was talking the rest of the group was listening to him rant on and on. "That was so stupid of you. You can't just use your powers like that in the open! What of someone seen you?"

"Come off it Danny. You haven't always used your powers responsibilities. Besides I think it was about time someone took those snobs down a peg. I mean did you hear what they called us?" Sam asked taking a bite out of her veggie sandwich.

"Yeah, besides she didn't get caught Danny. Stop worrying so much," Tucker said.

"Danny please. I know you're worried, but I assure you I know how to hide my craft from others. I did when we were growing up in the palace from you and Dad. I most certainly can hide it from your parents, the students, or the teachers. What I'm most concerned about right now is finding Chaos. We should have seen some sign of him by now. Are you sure that your Royal Stones haven't reacted?" Nadera asked suspiciously.

"No reaction yet. I mean what are we suppose to be looking for anyways?" Sam asked fingering the sapphire chocker around her neck. "Did I mention that this chocker clashes with my outfit?"

"You think you have it bad? This ruby clip makes me feel like even more of a geek than I already am!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Guys can we focus please. We have to find that ring. Nadera how can you be so sure that the ring will be here in the school?"

"I can't be certain. But from what Skull told me he was certain that the box would be delivered to a teenager. So I hope that we can find it fast."

What happened next took everyone by surprise. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. One of the ceiling lights came loose and started plummeting towards the popular table ready to smash Paullina and Star into a million pieces.

People screamed a warning and the two girls sat frozen in horror unable to move. That's when a blue light surrounded Paullina and red one around Star and yanked them to safety. Right before the light could land where they were a black light surrounded the light and maneuvered it somewhere else.

The group stared in amazement unsure of what just happed. Sam and Tucker looked at their items in disbelief knowing they had saved Paullina and Star's life. "There's magic afoot. Danny check the light. I'm going to see if I can find the source of the other magic power that was used. I'll be right back!" Nadera told them as she hurried out of the lunchroom following her amythesis pendent glow.

Danny wormed his way through the crowd and finally managed to get to the light. Kneeling down he examed the cable that held the light. He frowned at what he found. He motioned to his friends to follow him.

Once outside he told them what he discovered. "The light had been tampered with. I don't know how, but the cable had been cut. Someone wanted that light to fall on the popular table."

"You know I just heard that this isn't the first accident that has occurred today. Earlier in the biology lab someone nearly crushed by a falling cabinet."

"Yeah now that you mention it there was an incident in the girls room where all the toilets started flooding but then stopped. You think its somehow connected to Chaos?"

"Maybe, but I don't see why he would do or how. Besides if the wearer of the ring was using its powers wouldn't your items have sensed its presence?"

"Not if Chaos was somehow masking the ring's power. I lost the signal after awhile. I was so close to finding out who has the ring!" Nadera told them joining the group.

"You can tell us about that later. Right now explain what you meant and hurry. We have to get to next period," Danny said gesturing for the group to get a move on.

"Its such a simple thing to mask the ring's magical/ghostly signature that I should have anticipates it. I mean I am the Mistress of both the light and dark arts."

"Okay enough berating. Just tell us what we need to know already!" Sam stated.

"Its like this, when Chaos was trapped in the box he was drained of almost all of his power. In order to enact his plan to take over the world and reign for ten thousand years he needs his own body remember? Well the first step in that plan is to get his power back so he can feed on life force energy," Nadera started to explain.

"And how does an evil entity go about regaining his power? I mean its not like he can plug himself in somewhere to recharge his batteries," Tucker pointed out. "Or can he?"

"In a way he can. The more the opal ring is used the more energy both ghostly and mystical is released. He can absorb it into his body thus regaining some of his powers. And since he is feeding on the ring's energy we can't detect it."

"So unless were standing right next to the wearer of the ring when they use it we won't be able to spot it or find him? Great. Can you estimate how long we have before he starts eating ghosts?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"Maybe a day maybe two. We just have to keep our eyes and ears open for anything strange. Well let's get ready. Gym awaits." Nadera replied.

The rest of the day passed without incident. The next day at school there was even more accidents at school. Nadera, Sam, and Tucker used their items to help out, but someone else was using the ring's power to make things worse. Danny was frustrated that he couldn't make his medallion appear. Finally it was time to hit the public library and find out all they could about the Guardians.

After two and half hours they were ready to give up. They had combed every book imaginable about magic, ancient history, and groups with still no luck. They were beginning to think there was nothing to find.

"I give up. I've been all over the Internet and I still haven't found anything on your supposed Guardians Nadera. I'm beginning to think they never existed in the first place!" Tucker snapped earning a glare from the librarian.

"I hate to agree with Tucker, but he's right. Without a definite clue what to look for this research is doomed to fail," Sam said closing the book she had been looking at for the last hour.

"Come on guys we can't give up just yet. Ten more minutes then we'll call it closed okay?" Danny said to his friends.

That's when Jazz exclaimed, "I found something!" Earning her a hard look from the librarian.

"What did you find? Spill it already sister," Nadera urged.

Jazz cleared her throat and began reading from the book. "The Guardians are an ancient order that's mission in life is to prevent the opening of the Chaos Puzzle Box. They are also charged with the task of finding and protecting magical items and people"

"Every generation there are twelve Guardians born. Upon reaching adolescents they can start to use their chi element, which include, air, earth, fire, water, metal, gravity, wood, lighting, ice, flare, light, and darkness. Their strange birthmark, the chinesse symbol for their element on their right palm, can identify a Guardian. Soon after their discovery of their element they are taken to train at the Guardian Temple."

"A Guardian training includes the mastery of Chi magic, harnessing of their chi element, and training in the ancient martial form known as Chi-Ma-Fu, which literally translates as chi magic enhancing kung fu. The training is very long and very hard. It can take years to master everything."

"There are several levels of Guardians. Starting with novice you move up to apprentice followed by duwi, next master and ending with grandmaster. A leader of a group of Guardians is known as a shuko warrior and very few ever make it to grandmaster status. In fact only one has ever made it and that was the orders found Sahdi Niloaix."

"Also each group of Guardians is given a mythical beast, usually a dragon, to be their Protector. The sole duty of the beast is to protect his or her charges during their draining and provide transport and knowledge wherever they may go.

"Once completed with the training most Guardians stay on to teach the next generation or become temple monks. A few go of into the world on quest and battle evil wherever they maybe. For nearly fifteen hundred years that has been their way and will continue to be their way unless their ancient evil is freed. If that happens the world as we know it will end," Jazz said finishing up.

"Well at least we know their still around if that book is recent. And we can identify them now if we get a good look at their hands. We know they'll have the spell and also be excellent fighters," Nadera said excited by the news.

"Yeah, but what level will they be at when we find them? I mean I don't think will be lucky enough to find Masters. I'm hoping we get Duwi at least," Danny said gathering up their things as they left.

The following morning Guardian Apprentice Dai was waiting on the rooftop of his loft for the arrival of his friends. He was getting particuly anxious. His magic had informed him that Chaos was nearly strong enough to start going after ghosts. "Were in the world are they? I hope Doj didn't get lost on his way here."

"Excuse me I never get lost! Not in one hundred years!" A voice rang from the sky. Dai smiled as he watched a dragon carrying four passengers landed on the rooftop. They got off and Doj shrank to the size of a gecko. "You seem happy to see us Dai."

"I am! You guys have no idea how much I need your help right now!" he exclaimed as he looked at each of his friends in turn.

The first was their Protector Doj. He had brilliant turquoise skin with red spines and yellow tail and goatee. His eyes were a huge and brown and his four legs ended in magnificent claws. He was pretty young being only two hundred years old.

Holding him was the only female member of the group Meko. She was born in Okwana Japan. She had long black hair, which she wore in a zillion braids, and shiny brown eyes complemented her nicely. She wore blue boots, rainbow swirl flairs, a long sleeve rainbow shirt and planet earrings. She also carried a Blackberry and headset. She was the Guardian of Fire. "Konichwa Dai. Nice to see you again. Know where I can get a decent signal?"

"Is tech all you care about? Man why did the puzzle box have to be in a place that's so sunny? I'm an albino for crying out loud! This isn't good for my skin!" Jac the Guardian of Metal whined as he lathered his skin with sunblock. Jac wore black combat boots and pants, red shirt black vest and a headband. His skin was so pale it was almost gray and he had red eyes that he tried to bring out with makeup. His white hair had a single red strand. He was born in America but grew up in China.

"Jac you complain a lot more than a lawyer does. Don't you ever be quiet?" asked the Guardian of Earth, Cay. Cay was from a ranch in Montana and liked to use colorful metaphors and his lasso to solve problems. Cay was a bit larger then most boys and he wore black spurs, jeans and red shirt with a blue handchief along with his cowboy hat and leather belt.

"Enough! We have a very important mission ahead of us. Or have you all forgotten the blunder of our shuko leader?" Om, Guardian of Water demanded. Om was the son of the former Guardian of Water and Ice and had grown up in the temple meaning he didn't quite get the modern world. He was about the size of a six grader, which was small considering he was fifteen. He had gray eyes and a few strands of black hair on his otherwise baldhead. He was always in his Guardian outfit. This consisted of black slip on shoes, pants, blue robe with black trim and a red belt.

"Are you ever going to get over the fact that Master Fug chose me to be leader of our group Om? Because your jealousy needs to take a backseat because Chaos has been unleashed!" Dai growled.

"We heard. Have you been able to locate his chi with your magic?" Meko asked

"Better yet have you located the person you sold the box to?" Jac wondered.

"I'm afraid that my magic isn't strong enough. I used the computer to hack into the DMV, but I was nearly caught before I could find the person who bought it. I'm such an idiot. I should have just taken the box and go."

"Yes you are. Who else would have bungled such a simple quest? I know if it was me I wouldn't have!" Om remarked.

"That's enough Om. The important thing is to find that box. The key to this entire mess is that box. If we find it I can bless it so the ancient powers within it will awaken," Doj remarked.

"And then with the five us chanting the spell it will be by evil Entity. It will be a piece of pie!" Om added.

"Its cake little buckaroo and I don't think it will be that easy. Experiences in the past have taught us evil will do whatever it takes to stay alive. Who wants to bet that Chaos is getting ready for his first feeding right about now?" Cay said.

"Yeah and even with the spell its not enough. We need those Royal Stones to use the full power of the box. But we don't have them only the ghosts do," Meko pointed out.

"You said this place was crawling with spirits include one who was a superhero, a Danny Phantom right? You think he might be willing to help us recover the Stones so we can complete our mission?" Jac asked curiously.

"I have no idea, but I do know this. We need to locate him and talk to him while at the same time track down Chaos and make sure he doesn't feast off of anyone living or dead. Meko, Jac you two are to check out Casper High. I've been getting a mega mystical reading there for days and it could be Chaos puppet. Find out for sure. Cay, you and Om try to find this Danny Phantom fellow and ask for his help. Doj and I are going to continue searching for the box. Any questions? Good move out!" Dai ordered.

Later that night in Valerie's room Valerie was watching curiously as Chaos basked in the glow of her opal ring. "Ah nothing like an energy bath to recharge you. Thank you my Mistress I am forever in your debt."

"Your welcome Chaos. Now that you've regained enough power its time you held up your end of the bargain. I've listen to you about how to increase the power of my ring now I want to see some ghost terminated. Starting with Danny Phantom!"

"I'm still to weak to go after a ghost of that magnitude. Might I suggest some ghostly critters? It will be quite fun to watch them squirm," Chaos responded.

Valerie put on her gear and threw open her window. Gunning the engine on her jet sled she grinned evilly. The rings power flowed threw her increasing her power. "Come on Chaos lets go hunt down some ghosts," she said taking off with the little black cloud of evil.

They soon reached the park and began scanning for any signs of ghosts. Both were eager for some action. Valerie wanted to test out her new abilities and Chaos was starving. "Found something. Approximately a hundred yards to the west there's huge ecto energy reading. By the looks of it we have about five ghostly freaks running around. You ready to have some fun?"

"Lead the way Mistress!" Chaos replied sinisterly. Soon very soon he would take control of the situation.

Flying fast through the trees Valerie appeared hovering ten feet in the air to what appeared to be a gathering of freaky ghostly animals. In the middle of the group was that cursed ghost dog nicknamed Cujo. She let out a growl of her own. "This time there's no escape for you. Time to take you out!"

Firing her bazooka she scattered the animals. They turned startled to see a hunter. But they didn't stay that way for long. Quickly they retaliated by launching their own ghostly attacks at her. But this time she was ready.

She fired all lasers from her jet sled hitting her prey square in the chest. With just a thought she created a catch of ectogrenades, which she tossed into the group confusing them. Now it was time to use her new power. Smirking she used the rings power to bind the five animals together "Got you right where I want you freaks. Time for my partner to take care of you. Chaos! I order you to drain them of their life force!"

"Gladly Mistress. Time to feast!" he said as he circled above the group and slowly opened his jaws wide. His eyes lit up and his entire body took on a strange glow. The ghosts struggled with all their might but it was too late. A green light, their life force, flew out of their mouth and into Chaos who sighed in content.

"Yes the power, the surge of life, I can feel it!" he said as he grew a bit bigger. Valerie didn't take any notice as she felt the ghostly powers being transferred to her ring. She felt super charged. Now this is what it was all about. "Chaos, come its time to leave."

"Chi la ta soma!" a voice cried. Sparkling blue lights fell from the sky keeping her in place.

"Chi orb yun!" a deeper voice cried as a green orb surrounded the animal ghosts protecting them from further harm.

"You aren't going anywhere! Stop where you are and hand over that ring this instant or prepare to face defeat!" a voice from the shadows cried. Valerie turned and frowned upon seeing Cay and Om standing ready to fight her.

"Who are you clowns and what do you want! Can't you see I'm busy making the world a safer place for humans by eliminating these ghostly pest?" she demanded. What gave them the right to interfere with her business?

"You are gravely mistaken if you think that eliminating all ghost from the world is a smart thing to do!" Om told her. He was getting ready to use another spell if the situation required it.

"You are in grave danger miss. That blob flying by you is an ancient evil entity. You can't believe a word he says!" Cay added. He eyed the evil being knowing how crafty he could be.

"Lies! Do not listen to them my Mistress. These two are obviously members of the order the Sahdi created. They are known as Guardians of Evil. They will stop at nothing to stop you and take back the ring! They wish to put me back in the box and let ghosts rule the world!" Chaos exclaimed.

"He is lying! Don't obey him!" Om shouted. He started to say another spell, but was cut off by Val firing a shot at him. He jumped to avoid the blast and looked at her in despair.

"Enough! Anyone who defends ghosts is my enemy! You want this ring come and take it!" she challenged powering it up. Jumping off the jet sled she used its powers to fly.

"Whirl Whip Water!" Om cried creating a whip out of water and lashed out. Valerie went intangible slipping through. With a single bound she was on top of him and flung him into a tree.

"Boulder Roll Earth!" Cay said flinging a massive rock at her. Valerie used the ring's power to increase her size and smashed the boulder. Then she scissor kicked him.

"We mustn't give up! Those ghostly spirits are in need of our help!" Om exclaimed climbing to his feet.

"You got that partner. Let's tag team this strangle and save the herd. Ready?" Cay asked

Before they could do anything Valerie took charge of the situation. Igniting the full power of the ring she channeled its awesome powers into Chaos. "Get rid of them so we can make our escape!" she ordered

Chaos spun around faster and faster creating a whirlwind. The two young Guardians hunkered down trying to stay in place. The tied up ghosts had already been flung clear. With a mighty telekinetic shove the two of them went soaring in the air landing at least fifty feet from their previous position.

"There out if it for now. Let us make a hasty retreat," Chaos suggested as the two left quickly.

Meanwhile Cay and Om were desperately trying to help the ghost animals. Using basic magic they tried to replace their lost life force energy with chi, but it wasn't going so good. Before they could make much progress they heard a noise and dove into some nearby bushes.

Team Phantom had arrived on the scene drawn by all the activity. They couldn't clearly make them all out or hear them. They just watched as the female ghost talked to her male companion and the human wondering what was going on.

"This is bad very bad. Their life force has been completely drained. If this emergency chi transfusion hadn't been down they wouldn't still exist. We must get them back to Spirtuala. Its there only chance of survival and will prevent them from coming back as zombies," Nadera said as she checked over the animals.

"Zombie ghosts? Aren't those the kind that lives in your village? What's the big deal if they turn into one of those?" Sam asked.

"The big deal is they didn't start out as spirits resurrected by magic and then put to rest. By having Chaos steal their life force he can now control them making them his ghostly army," Nadera replied already chanting to open the portal.

"It doesn't make sense. Why go after something so weak? I mean most ghost animals barely have enough power to leave the Ghost Zone. Surely Chaos wants something better." Tucker said.

"Unless he's working his way up the food chain. Think about for a sec. He's busy pretending to be the ring's owner's friend. By going after weak ghost first, he can regain enough power so when by the time he possesses the wearer they'll be totally unprepared." Jazz pointed.

"Which means that soon he'll be going after stronger ghosts. Like one of my enemies. Maybe even Nadera or I. We have to be on the alert. Hello Skull nice of you to join us," Danny said as the portal opened revealing Skull.

"Nice to see you to prince. I've come to take our injured comrades to safety. Do you have any other orders for me Mistress?" Skull asked picking up the ghost animals effortless.

"Only that you must have Uncle Clockwork warn the others about the dangers of venturing out here right now. I must remain here and try to put an end to Chaos. I know the Guardians are here somewhere because of the chi transfusion and with their help soon the threat will end. Now go!" Nadera ordered her manservant. He left the group.

"Come on guys lets go home." Danny said flying away unaware that the two Guardians were watching him.

"We must inform Dai of what is going and hope that we can stop Chaos before he becomes to powerful," Om warned as he and his friend left the scene.


	4. Possession

Valerie was in her room practicing her newly gained ghost powers. She felt such a thrill making her hated foes powers her own. She giggled obsessively as she went intangible and sank through the floor and back up. "This is fantastic. There's no way a ghost can get away from me now!"

"Yes my Mistress. But you can only use the ghost animal's powers for a short amount of time. In order to use their powers longer I will need to absorb the life force of much more powerful ghosts. However we have a bigger problem to consider," Chaos said as he circled around her head. "I'm speaking of course of the Guardians."

"About those Guardians, how did they know where to find you and why would they accuse you of being evil?" Valerie asked suspiciously. It was strange how over the past few days she had become so trust worthy of her little friend so fast.

"Are you accusing me of lying Mistress? Have I spoken nothing, but the truth so far?" Chaos exclaimed pointing his little hands at himself. He looked her straight in the eye and began to add a little charm to his voice. "I would never try to harm you. I'm your friend and I want nothing, but the best for you. You have to believe me."

Valerie shook her head to clear her mind. How could she doubt what he said? "Your right of course, I'm sorry for suspecting you Chaos. You are my dearest friend. But I need you to answer my questions now," she ordered aiming the ring at him causing him to squirm.

"The Guardians must have sensed with their chi magic that my prison had been opened by you. Using their magic they tracked you down through use of the rings power. It is only natural that they would lie to you in order to steal the ring."

"I know that now. Anyone who would defend ghosts is my enemy! Ghosts must be punished for what they did to me and what they will do to other people if their not stopped! But how can I accomplish that with those ninja wannabes trailing us?"

"There is only one way to beat a Guardian and that is with chi magic. You have already absorbed the remaining essences of my creator Wayu by using the ring. Combined with the ring's power you should be able to take care of anyone who gets in your way. Perhaps even obtain the power you need to rule Casper High!" Chaos whispered into her ear.

"What are you crazy? I already told you my dad would flip if I became a sorceress. He already hates it that I still fight ghosts. Now your talking about me ruling the school as what its queen? Where are you getting these ideas? I thought you were supposed to be my partner, my servant."

"Forgive me if I have overstepped my boundaries, but as your servant it is my prerogative to know all about you. I have read your diary, been through your things, and listened to both your thoughts and your hearts desires. All in effort to better serve you."

"So you invade my privacy knowing that I would get mad? What kind of friend are you! I feel so violated. You promised to help me with my problems not create more! I have half a mind to put you back in the box!" Valerie said grabbing the puzzle box from its hiding place, which was under her bed.

"Wait! Please wait a moment my Mistress. I apologize for offending you. But allow me to show you something that will greatly influence you," Chaos said hastily. Valerie glared at him angrily, but nodded allowing him to continue with his show.

Chaos flew around the room leaving a black trail around him. Instantly the room transformed into a future version of Amity Park. (Think TUE when it was destroyed.) She gasped in horror watching as Dan Phantom destroyed everything in sight.

"This is your future if you ignore my offer to help, if you imprison me once again. Your beloved town is in ruins, the human race is threatened constantly by evils of both ghostly and magical evil," Chaos began. He watched in amusement as Valerie took a step back right into her future self only she didn't look as she imagined herself.

"What happened to me? Why do I look so battered and bruised? Why is my equipment so badly damaged? But most importantly of all what's with the hair? I mean I hate the military look."

"Focus! What you see before you is yourself as you would be in ten years. You are utterly exhausted from fighting threats every waking minute. You have no friends and your equipment is falling apart. Everything you've ever known is gone. Because you didn't take advantage of learning a skill that could prove most effective against ghosts," Chaos told her feeding her lies.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that ghosts are suseptipal to magic? That I could use a combination of science and sorcery to prevent this terrible future?" Valerie demanded.

"Perhaps child, if you had the dedication and effort it would take. You might even surpass the great Wayu Nilyeh. If you did accomplish such a feat your hearts desire would be yours," Chaos whispered changing the scene to show a much more rewarding future.

Valerie's eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw. Amity Park was gleaming in pride. The school wasn't just a place for learning facts about the world. She saw classes being taught on ghost hunting by Dash while Paullina instructed girls in magic.

She let out a squeal of delight upon learning her Dad owned Axiom labs where Kwan and Star worked. She was busy being Mayor of Amity Park with Tucker and Sam as her aids. Behind her desks were pictures of her trapping Danny Phantom. But the best part was she was married to Danny Fenton! She smiled happily as the images dissolved.

"What you showed me is beyond my hearts desire. If I could make that future happen I wouldn't care what the costs were. I am willing to do anything. If you can teach me chi magic go right ahead," Valerie told him happily.

Before Chaos could reply the door burst open. "Valerie I heard voices, I just wanted to check on you…. Valerie watch out! There's a ghost!" Mr. Gray cried pointing at Chaos.

"Dad's it okay! He's my friend. You don't have to be frightened of him. Calm down!" she tried urging him, but it wouldn't work.

Mr. Gray searched the room frantically for something to fight the ghost with and spied an ectogun on the nightstand. He snatched it up and aimed at the ghost. "Back off this instant! Stay away from my daughter."

"I assure you I mean your daughter no harm. She is my mistress and I must obey her will. Please put the gun down and lets talk," Chaos said floating over to him.

Mr. Gray screamed and fired the gun just as his daughter wrestled the device out his hands. She pointed the ring at Chaos and conjured up a force field to protect him from the blast. The shot was absorbed and the force field dissipated. Mr. Gray looked at his daughter in horror. "Valerie why are you defending a ghost?"

"He's not a ghost Daddy. He's an entity. He's not a threat. In fact he's my reward for solving the puzzle box along with this cool ring," she tried to explain but her father didn't want to listen.

"Give me that ring this instant! If that's the only thing controlling that monster then it needs to be destroyed along with the puzzle box immediately!"

"You can't do that! He'll die! Besides I need this ring to fight ghosts!"

"Don't argue with me Valerie. I'm your father and I know what's best for you. Now hand over that ring and the box now!" He said making a grab for the items.

That's when Chaos made his move. He put himself between Valerie and her dad and used one of his lesser know powers, force bubbles, to separate them. He flew right in front of Mr. Gray's face and started chanting, "Chi Yumi Gwuni Funo Cho! Chi Yumi Gwuni Funo Cho! Valerie repeat the mantra!" he ordered.

Valerie nodded her head. Holding her hands away from her body she repeated the mantra twice more. A black aura surrounded her hands and then the energy flew into her father's head. The backlash was so powerful she fell to the floor. "AHH!"

Climbing to her feet she looked at her father wondering what she had just done. "Daddy are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I? Chaos what did I just do to him!"

"Relax Mistress your father is fine. The mantra you used on him simply relaxes the person and makes them forget anything bad that has happened to them. Your father will simply snap out of his trance with no idea of what has just transpired," Chaos soothed the frightened girl.

"Well if you're sure about this. Man I never felt that kind of power before even with the ring. It was awesome. I want to learn more. I want to be able to use magic to help others!" she exclaimed.

"And so you shall. Hopefully you'll become strong enough to fulfill a wish of my own. One that I've had for centuries," Chaos mused.

"Just name it and I promise to make sure it happens."

"Its nothing really. I just wish to have my own body. Wayu discovered a way to do so by using the combined power of the puzzle box and five Royal Stones, (the sister stones to your opal) but was killed before she could do so."

"Then I will fulfill your wish. I swear on all I hold sacred that I won't rest until you have a body of your very own. Now lets begin training."

It was Thursday morning and Dai was berating Om and Cay for the foolhardy actions the previous night. "How could you be so stupid to engage Chaos by yourselves? Even I'm not that crazy and I'm suppose to be the rebel of the group!"

"We had no other option. If we hadn't acted then and there Chaos would have gotten much stronger then he already is. Besides as Guardians it is our sworn duty to reimprison Chaos." Om replied angrily. He was still fuming about getting his butt kicked by a girl.

"I reckon your right about our actions being foolhardy Dai. But it was worth getting our butts kicked to learn about the person who released our compadra," Cay told him.

"What exactly did you two learn? From the looks of those bruises all you learned was never to underestimate your opponent," Meko said as she wrapped another bandage around their rooms.

"We learned a great deal my friend. We learned that the person who released Chaos has a great hatred for ghost and has very dangerous ghost hunting gear. She also seemed most knowledgably of the area. I am sadden to admit I was afraid she would screw my hide to the floor," Om admitted.

"That's not even close. The saying goes nail your hide to the wall. Anything else you like to report Cay? Like something that might be useful to us or are you still reeling from your head trauma?" Dai asked sarcastically.

"Well we spotted the ghost boy if that helps. He was with a group of kids. I really didn't get a good look-see, but I think they were around our age. He didn't appear to have a clue about how to handle the ghosts, but one of the girls summoned a zombie ghosts. You think that's important enough," Cay demanded.

"From you told us it helps narrow our search down. We know have a definite age range and a clue of where to go next. Using my imagebot I can extrapolate from your memories a composite of the kids you saw. Since it's a half-day at the high school Meko and I can try hanging out with some of the kids and see if we get lucky and find a match. After that we can ask them some questions," Jac told them already programming his robot. It looked like a bicycle helmet with wires all over it and a camera.

"In the meantime we need to find out where that girl gets her equipment. My Blackberry informs me there are only two places in town that make that kind of equipment. Axiom Labs and Fenton Works. Maybe you two boys should check them out," Meko suggested helpfully.

"Why should we be given this undignified assignment?" Om demanded shooting to his feet.

"Maybe because we were suppose to do that to start with little cuz. Come on Om its not so bad. You can still be a hero," Cay said.

"Yes I know Cay, but I'm still worried. Already Chaos is transferring power into his future host preparing to take over that helpless girl. What if he decides to teach her chi magic to defend herself against us? We are only apprentices and don't know any powerful spells to counteract him."

"Don't worry your pretty lid head. As your Protector I'll be able to sniff out anyone using chi magic. If Chaos is foolhardy enough to teach her any magic Dai and I will be on top of him before he can blink," Doj assured them. With that settle the six friends left the loft hoping for better results today then yesterday.

Meko and Jac were waiting across the street from Casper High for the school to let out. It was strange to them because they hadn't been to school in over a year. Back at the Guardian Temple they where tutored.

Meko was playing an online game on her Blackberry. She occasionally looked up at her partner who was doing his best to stay out of the sun. After several minutes of watching him fidget she screamed at him, " Will you please stand still? God the sun isn't going to kill you! I might actually do you some good."

"That's easy for you to say. You're not an albino. Besides how can you even tell the suns out when your so absorbed with your tech. I swear if your not chatting on the phone your playing an online game," Jac moaned.

Meko's temper flared at the insult. Without meaning to she inadvertently used her magic to create a duplicate of her Blackberry. "What's wrong with my tech? Its solved a lot more problems then your stupid inventions have? I mean metal guard dogs? Please that is even more pathetic than your attempts at being Goth."

Jac used his own chi magic to summon the extra Blackberry to his hand and calmly began to disassemble it. "Excuse me if I happen to be a creative genius. I happen to like using my element in my work. Besides I happen to like being a Goth. If you have any problems with that why don't you tell me right oh my god who is that lovely vision of beauty?"

"What are you talking about?" Meko said. Jac didn't say anything he just kept staring past her at the group of kids who just exited the school. Following his gaze her eyes landed on a every Goth boy dream girl. "So what? She's a Goth like you."

"She's more then that. She's an angle from Heaven sent to me. I've got to get to know her. I refuse to mess up this chance at meeting her. Out of my way baby, Jac Pincer is coming through!" he said scrambling to get across the street to meet with his dream girl.

Meko grabbed the back of his vest and began pulling him backwards. "Hold your horses lover boy. You can't let your hormones get the best of you right now. We're here on an important mission to find the humans that were with the ghost kid last night and question th oh my huba huba!" Meko exclaimed letting Jac vest go and causing him to crash into a light post.

Meko eyes went starry as she stared at her equal. He was dressed in funky clothes and wore a red beret on his head. She thought his glasses made him look adorable, but what really drew her eyes was his Ultraexpidea PDA hanging on his belt. He was a techno geek dream. "I think I'm in love."

That's when the imagebot started beeping loud enough to infiltrate their love stricken skulls. Both gasped as it scanned the two teens. According to the robot there was an eighty five percent match that those were two of the kids who had been with the ghost kid last night. "I think that those two require further investigation. Don't you agree Jac?"

"Yeah and we're in luck. They're splitting up from those three kids. Let's follow them and see if we can learn anything more about them. Who knows when this is all over we might actually get a date out of this," Jac said as the two Guardians trailed Sam and Tucker to the Nasty Burger.

At the Nasty Burger Sam and Tucker were just about to order when the two strangers who they noticed had been following them came in. "I've got a weird feeling about those two. You think their connected to Chaos somehow?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe I don't know for sure. All I know is that this chocker is pulsating like crazy and it started the minute those two followed us. I think we better keep a close eye on those two. Besides the Goth kid is cute." Sam admitted as she waved the two Guardians over.

"Hello thank you for allowing us to sit with you. My name is Jac Pincer and this is my friend Meko Tomoka," Jac said sitting down next to Sam and Meko next to Tucker. After quickly ordering two hamburgers and two veggie burgers Sam introduced herself and Tucker.

"You new in town aren't you? Where you guys from?" Tucker asked.

"We're from a small town in China and were just visiting a friend here. We decided to look around and see some of the sights of supposedly the most haunted town in all of the USA. Sounds freaky to me. But I would kill to have some nighttime. Being a Goth albino isn't always that great," Jac replied.

"You're a Goth to? I mean I thought you were a wannabe with all your makeup," Sam said in amazement.

"Nah just trying to bring a little color out. I'm totally into the whole darkness and despair thing. I have loads of books on dead poetry back home. But my favorite thing to do is work on my inventions. I'm a mechanical genius."

"Oh really? I find that hard to believe. You don't look like a genius of anything," scoffed Tucker.

"I'll have you know I made my first robot when I was two and a half. All my inventions are used to help out people, endangered animals, or just to make being a Goth better."

"Sounds intriguing. I loved to see one of your robots one day," Sam said very interested now.

"Please if you think his robots are interesting then you haven't seen the tech he uses. I mean his processes are in need of a serious upgrade and if you ask me he could use a better AI interface. I mean I can use my Blackberry to hack into his system anytime I want," Meko said casually.

"Your into technology to? I mean I noticed you've got the latest models, but some of your stuff seems out a date like your GPS locater," Tucker said.

"I enjoy technology a lot. My dad is the owner of a major Japanese electronics firm, Tomoka Electronic Industries. I get all the latest equipment and video games free. But my passion is also into trendy clothing. I mean your look is absolutely stunning," she said.

"Thanks I hoped it screamed unique," Tucker said showing himself off.

"Have you ever seen anything more depressing? Two techno geeks in love," Jac muttered.

"To emotional if you ask me. Hey that's an interesting tattoo. Where did you get it done?" Sam asked pointing to his right palm.

He looked startled for a moment then relaxed. "Its not a tattoo. It's my birthmark. It's weird, but it's in the shape of the Chinese's character for metal." That struck a cord with Sam, but she couldn't remember what it meant.

Meanwhile Cay and Om were kindly being escorted off of Axiom Labs premises for trespassing. "Now if you two would kindly leave and never come back that would be very nice of you. Bye now!" said the guard.

"I have never been so mistreated in my entire life. We are the Guardians and yet we are being treated so poorly. It's really starting to freeze me!" Om said.

"Its burn little buddy. At least we know Chaos's little stooge didn't get her equipment from here. That leaves just Fenton Works. If we hurry we can catch a bus to that part of town," Cay said roping Om up and heading for the bus stop just as the bus left. "Dagnappit. This just isn't our day."

"Perhaps we should try a portal spell. It would take us instantly to whatever destination we wish to go."

"I don't know Om. That's a duwi level spell and we still haven't even mastered the basics for a portal spell. We could end up stuck in a wall or something fierce. You think we should try?"

"Most definitely my friend. Let us join hands together and began the spell. You have the chalk?" Om asked. Cay nodded and handed over a piece of chalk. Om drew a circle with the twelve elemental symbols surrounding it on the concrete wall next to them. The two of them grasped each other's hands and focused their thoughts on their destination.

The symbols on the wall light up and water and earth joined together and opened a swirling vortex. Taking a deep breath they jumped through. The next thing they knew they were standing outside Fenton Works. Hurriedly they knocked and Jazz opened the door surprised to see a cowboy and a kid in his pajamas standing there. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Om Long and this is my friend Cay Barley. We wish to speak with the owners of Fenton Works about ghosts and ghost hunting equipment if that is alright."

"Okay if you really want to. Follow me into the kitchen. Mom! Dad! You have some people who want to talk to you about ghosts!" Jazz shouted leading the boys into the kitchen.

Maddie and Jack dashed into the kitchen from the basement. Jack was carrying the Fenton Fisher while Maddie had the Fenton Bazooka. "Did someone say ghosts? Where's the ghost!"

"Calm down Dad. These two kids are interested in what you two have to blather on about your freaky activities. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room reading about myths," Jazz said deadpanned.

"So what do you two youngsters want to know about ghosts? I'm one of the leading experts in ghost hunting so I can tell you anything!" Jack said as he tried to detangle the line.

"Actually Mr. Fenton we are more interested in your equipment. We saw someone with similar tech and wondered where they could have purchased such items?" Om asked politely.

"Not to mention mame we are very interested in what you know about the local town hero, Danny Phantom. It is imperative that we meet this kid," Cay told them.

"Why would you be interested in meeting the ghost boy? He may pretend to be the hero, but we all know ghosts can be trusted. There all evil spirits who want to harm us!" Jack exclaimed.

"Not to mention our equipment isn't available to anyone. We have yet to market our equipment widely. Whoever you saw must have equipment based on our designs, but a different manufacturer," Maddie explained.

"Still we are interested in what you have to say. So start blathering on!" Om said excitedly while Cay just shook his head. This was going to be a very long and boring discussion.

Upstairs Nadera was having a chat with her brother. "What is your problem Danny? Ever since I came here you've been acting strange. You don't seem to be taking the threat seriously and you've been avoiding me like the plague. Now tell me what is wrong!"

"Don't you get it Nadera? I'm scared and confused! Everything is happening way to fast. I barely have gotten use to the fact that I have a ghost for a sister and my arch nemesis is my ghostly dad, but I also happen to have been a prince a long time ago! That's a lot for a fourteen year old to deal with."

"Then there's this new crisis. Somewhere out there in the city is a threat more dangerous then Pariah Dark or Dan Phantom. From you showed us Chaos is the most manipulative, devious, and monstrous creature that ever existed. He nearly took over the world and now I'm suppose to stop him by myself," Danny told her.

"But you're not in this alone. You have Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and even me. We can all work together to stop Chaos. We've made a lot of progress haven't we? We know a student in our grade is wearing the ring and that Guardians still exist. We also know that Chaos is desperate for an army meaning that he still hasn't gained enough power to possess the wearer of the ring. We have four of the five Royal Stones. We'll get the fifth I'm sure of it," Nadera said.

"But we don't have the fourth one! Look at me Nadera. Unless I can transform into my old self we're short one stone and without it, the puzzle box is useless. I'm a failure at this hero business. I was suppose to protect people with my ghost powers, but I can't even do that."

"No your not. Listen to me and listen well. You may think your weak and all, but your not. You've come a long way with regaining your powers. I spent six hundred years mastering magic and my ghostly abilities. You've only had a year a your already more powerful then before. When the time is right your medallion will appear and we'll kick Chaos butt all over the place I promise," Nadera said reassuring him.

"Thanks sis. Its nice to know I have a friend I can confide in," he said hugging her. That's when his chest started pulsating green and Nadera's amythesis as well. "What's with the light show? What does it mean?"

"I don't know for sure, but I think our Royal Stones have detected magic in the house. Lets investigate," she said disappearing through the floor with Danny hot on her heels.

Reappearing in the living room the two ghostly siblings entered the kitchen cautiously. They were not prepared to for what they saw. It shocked them to no end.

It seemed that Cay and Jack had gotten into an eating contest. While Maddie was attempting to put an end to this foolishness while Om was cheering Cay on. It seemed that had both consumed about forty containers of chocolate fudge between the two of them.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Danny said grabbing a hold of his mouth and turning slightly green.

"What in the name of all things human is going on in here? Who are you guys and why are you and my uncle acting like a bunch of baboons?" Nadera demanded loudly a she placed her hands on her hips.

Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and turned to look at the new arrivals. Om did more then that. He took one look at Nadera and fainted. Never in his entire life had he seen such a perfection a natural beauty.

Nadera knelt down and helped him up. "You okay little guy?"

"I'm more then okay. I'm perfectly content to lay in your arms forever," Om said before being dropped by Nadera in disgust.

"Need to work on your moves little partner. Ladies don't like it went you upfront with them. Sorry about that miss. Om really hasn't been around girls that much. Names Cay by the way."

"Fine whatever. Just what are you two boys doing in my house?" Danny asked. Before he could get a reply a blue wisp of smoke came out of his mouth. Out of the corner his eye he saw Nadera hide a green wisp.

Suddenly everything went dark as they all heard a ghastly noise coming from the basement. Without a word they all rushed down to the lab just as an unseen force forced the portal open.

"Maddie get ready. Were about to be overwhelmed by multiples. You kids better stand back! This is a job for professionals!" Jack said discarding the Fenton Fisher and grabbing the Fenton Weasel.

All at once multiple ghosts surrounded them. Maddie and Jack began to fire their weapons and use them to get some of the ghosts. Cay and Om used their martial arts to help, but several of Danny's key enemies including Technus, Skulker, Desiree, Box Ghost, the Lunch Lady, and Ember got away.

"Come on Jack! If we hurry we can catch them with the RV! Kids stay in the house and activate the shield incase any more ghosts come back! Let's move!" Maddie said as they raced away.

"We must be going too. It was nice to meet you two. Call me sometime baby!" Om said as the two Guardians ran out.

"Are you dense or something? We have to go after those ghosts if we want to protect them!" Nadera said urgently.

"Protect them? They tried to kill me! Why should we protect them and from what?" Danny exclaimed.

Nadera rolled her eyes and dragged her brother up the stairs already attempting to contact Sam and Tucker. "If you were paying any attention at all you would have realized those ghost were being summoned by a powerful force. One guess who."

"Chaos! He's going to drain those ghosts and make them his army! And with all that life force he'll be strong enough to possess the wearer of the ring! What are we waiting for? Going Ghost!" Danny shouted transforming into his alter ego and taking off.

"Show off. Nadera Apparition!" Nadera shouted turning into her priestess form and taking off at top speeds for the park. "Sam, Tucker! Come in! We have a major crisis on our hands! Man where are they?"

Currently Sam and Tucker were taking a walk in the park with their newfound friends. They had removed their Fenton Phones so they didn't hear the frantic calls for help.

"I still can't believe you've never been to Gothapaloza. You simply have to check it out!" Sam told Jac excitedly.

"No way! Doom 2 is a better game then Sludge Mummies 4. More power ups and you can actually talk in the game!" Tucker told Meko.

Before their new friends could respond they all saw the flurry of ghosts heading for them. Ducking out of the way they watched in astonishment as they heard the ghost cry for help.

"Sorry we have to go, but we need to stop those ghosts from harming innocents! Come on Tucker lets go!" Sam said drawing out her Fenton Thermos and Jack o' nine tails.

"I'm with you. Sorry I have to leave you Meko. Call me will you?" Tucker said drawing out his ectolaser.

"We have no intention of leaving. We know who you are and we know you have guessed by now were Guardians. Let us help. If Chaos is involved you'll need someone who can use magic," Meko said as she as showed her hand. Both of she and Jac grabbed their clothes and ripped them off revealing their Guardian outfits.

"Nice wardrobe change. Well if you want to help lets go!" Sam said smirking as the four kids ran towards the disturbance.

When they got there it was already a free for all. All the ghosts were struggling in some kind of cage made out of pure light. None of their attacks freed them, but we're causing pandemonium in the cage.

Meanwhile the ghost animals, now zombie servants were attacking Nadera and Jazz who had heard the cry for help and was using the Fenton Peeler. Meanwhile Danny was in the sky avoiding magical attacks from an invisible enemy. Om and Cay were on the ground trying to free the ghosts.

"About time you two got here! We need all the help we can get! Chaos is using dark magic to summon the ghosts here!" Jazz cried firing another shot.

"How did the ghost animals get here and why are there even more then before? I thought they were safe with Skull!" Sam shouted using the Jack o' nine tails to wrap up a ghost beaver.

"It appears that our friend Chaos used powerful chi magic to override the safety guards in the Ghost Zone. Watch out! Metallic Punch!" Jac said summoning up shards of metal and slamming his fist into the ground.

"We can't keep this up forever. There's no way stop Chaos from draining those ghost of their life force," Tucker said firing his laser while Meko covered his back with her flaming arrows.

"We can not break this cage! Its to strong!" Cay shouted as the cage electrocuted him.

"Can't you miserable humans do anything right? We don't want to end up as prey to an evil entity!" Skulker growled.

"Well it would help if your attacks affected the cage," snapped Om, as he was invertaly affected by Ember's attack. He fell to the ground staring up at Nadera love struck.

Nadera used her ghostly lighting to drive back some animals and took a breather, "I was hoping for at least duwi warriors, not apprentices," she muttered under her breath. She looked up at Danny as he fired ecto energy blasts and ecto energy blast at something invisible that was shooting at him. How do you stop a target you can't see?

"Hmm very clever. I should have thought of that when I battled the ghost child last time," Technus said chuckling.

"What are you talking about you dipstick?" Ember demanded.

"Have you figured a way out of this square container that I have no control over?" Box Ghost demanded.

"Or do you want us to bury you in a pile of meat?" Lunch Lady added.

"Quite! Technus what are you talking about? Can you see whose attacking Danny?" Nadera demanded.

"Yes I can. They're using a device that makes them vibrate so fast they can't be seen by human eyes. Using my vast technological knowledge I can see them with my specs. It's really quite a concept. I could tell you all about it if you like," Technus said.

"Later. Can you tell me who is the attacker is and if their wearing an opal ring?"

"Yeah they have the ring and as for the attacker it's the AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed along with every other ghost in the box.

Nadera watched in horror as Chaos appeared in a puff of smoke. "Ahh, I did not expect such a feast to await for me when my Mistress used her new powers to summon you all here. Not only can I feast upon your life-forces and give them to my Mistress."

"Dream on pal. I'm not going to allow you or your friend whose properly cowering somewhere to kill these ghosts. Eat hot ectoplasm!" Danny shouted as he fired a powerful ghost ray at Chaos.

Chaos merely absorbed the attack and smacked his lips. "Mistress, I need your assistance now!" Suddenly an enormous pressure forcing them to dirt overcame those on the ground. They screamed in agony. Nadera managed to phase free and flew up to her brother.

"How very cute. But I do see three things I want, which means the forth is around here somewhere," Chaos chuckled.

"Your not getting the Royal Items you evil worm! _Trapa Lakela Dio!"_ Nadera shouted. There was an audible grunt and the weapons fire stopped. "I just trapped your mistress. How you going to feed now?"

"Silly girl I've already begun! And now I shall take yours as well!" Chaos screeched. He was right. Already the life force of the prisoners was being transferred into him and then to the ring. Nadera felt faint as her own life force was being sucked out of her.

"I…. I….. can't……. breath…D..Da." Nadera said fighting to stay a float. Danny wasn't doing to well either. His own powers were being drained and he was falling from the sky.

"I have… have….a. an…. idea…. Cover your ears," Danny said summoning all his strength and unleashing his strongest attack. His wail seemed to affect Chaos. His phantom hands covered his non-existing ears and he stopped draining the two of them.

Danny and Nadera landed on the ground in a heap. The others, who had been freed from the intense pressure raced over to them. A quick check at the cage showed they were to late to help the ghosts. "Are they okay?" Jazz asked.

"They're barely holding their ghost forms. We need to get back to a safe place and fast! Chaos has almost recovered and his partner should have broken free of the spell by now!" Sam shouted as the group watched in horror as Chaos drew nearer to them.

"Its all over Guardians and humans. Prepare to meet your demise!"

"Meet your own ugly! Breeze Ball Air!" a voice shouted as a humongous breeze swept across the park sending Chaos and his partner into a tree.

Everyone looked up in relief as Dai appeared on Doj's back a few feet in the air from them. "Hop on kids! Its time to retreat!" Doj shouted picking up all of Team Phantom and the Guardians before speeding away.

Valerie was coughing up a fit. She ripped off her mask and checked her suit for damage. She began cursing up a storm. How could her plan have failed so miserably? She had that ghost boy right where she wanted him and that priestess had to trap her with magic. "I thought you said that ghosts couldn't use magic!"

"Normally they couldn't. They are usually helpless against it, as you have seen. Also we didn't count on humans joining in the fight. All we were expecting was the Guardians and their little pet. Still it wasn't a total lost. We did get what we came for and learned the location of three of the four Stones," Chaos stated calmly.

"Yes I can feel their powers flowing through my body. This time they will last longer. It feels good to be in charge of those freaks. They ruined my life and now I'll ruin there's!" she shouted teleporting the entire army and herself and Chaos to her room.

Grabbing her own version of the Fenton Thermos she sucked the ghost army inside and put it away for safekeeping. She smiled a cruel smile. She had come a long way with her magic in twenty-four hours. Soon all her hearts desire would be hers.

"I would like to congratulate you Mistress on a job well done. In fact I would like to show my appreciation by giving you a hug. May I?" Chaos asked.

Valerie shrugged. What harm could a hug do? She held her arms out and waited. Almost at once something felt wrong. She was chocking and she was losing consciousness. The last thing she heard before she blanked out was the horrible laughter of Chaos.

"At last I am in control of this body! It was so easy to trick this child into doing what I wanted. Her quest for vengeance has sustained me for now, but soon I will have my own body. And no ghost, mythical beast or Guardian will prevent me from plunging the world into ten thousands years of utter darkness!" Chaos said laughing manically.

Back at Fenton Works Jazz was bandaging up everyone's injuries. She had just finished wrapping a thick bandage on Om's head. "You are one lucky little kid you know that?"

"I AM NOT A LITTLE KID! I am a Guardian Warrior in training!" Om snapped before wincing in pain.

"So you guys are the Guardians. I was hoping for at least duwi warriors not apprentices. Still with your help hopefully we can stop Chaos before it's to late," Nadera admitted as she reverted from ghost to human.

"It might be already to late. In case you haven't noticed Chaos has already made a great deal of progress in his quest to reign supreme," Doj told the group.

"Yeah he's already taught the wearer of the ring how to use chi magic in attempt to prepare for when he takes over his "mistress"." Meko pointed out.

"And according to my calculations, with the amount of life force he stole from those ghosts he's now able to take over that person and use the host body to steal human life force," Jac stated ominously.

"That two time back stabbing snake will be able to create an entire army of zombie slaves! Enough to secure the entire planet!" Cay added.

"Not to mention steal the remaining Royal Stones and use there combined power with the puzzle box to create his body. Ten thousand years of darkness all over the world and its all your fault Dai Pedro! Your foolish actions have placed everyone in the world in grave danger!" Om said accusingly.

Jazz stepped in between the two boys before a fight could break up. Using the Fenton Cuffs she chained Om to table and Dai to counter to stop them from harming one another. "That' s enough from both of you! We have serious crises on our hands and you want to waste time acting like babies! Now all release you two once you've calmed down and not a minute more. Now settle down!"

"Dai, if you would be so kind as to tell us why Om is saying all of this is your fault," the former princess asked kindly.

Dai spent the next several minutes relating the entire story of what happened since he mistakenly sold the Chaos Puzzle Box. He told them all about their efforts to find the person who had opened the box as well as Team Phantom. "So that's it. We've been trying to find you because we figured you had the Royal Stones. Never would imagine that we would encounter two halfas and three spectacular ghost hunters."

"Actually I'm a ghost pretending to be a human, but thanks. I'm sorry that Skull roughed you up in the shop. He can get a little enthuastic. But perhaps we can recognize the person who bought the box. Describe the person to us in detail," Nadera suggested.

"A well built African American man in his forties. He had glasses and wore some kind of business suit. He said he was interested in buying something special for his daughter's birthday. Something to keep her away from ghost hunting," Dai said shrugging.

"Daughters birthday?" Tucker said

"Ghost hunting?" Sam added

"VALERIE GRAY!" Team Phantom said.

"You know the person who has the box?" Om said.

"Yeah she's friend from school. She thinks that I ruined her life along with that ghost puppy you saw in the park. If Chaos played off her feelings and need for vengeance then she could really be in trouble! We got to go help her now!" Danny said transforming and ready to fly away when everyone jumped on top of him.

"You can't go Danny! Chaos will drain you of your life force! And if he doesn't then Valerie will obliterate you with her ghost hunting equipment!" Sam told him.

"Yeah man. Not to mention he might be able to steal the emerald medallion from you and we can't afford to lose even one item," Tucker said desperately.

"Besides from what the Guardians have just told us Valerie is gone by now. She's been possessed by Chaos and he'll stop at nothing to steal the life force of the living so he can regain his full powers. There's nothing you can do! We have to find that puzzle box and use it! Its Valerie's only hope," Jazz told her brother.

"You can't expect me to sit by and do nothing! Even if Valerie is my enemy we can't just abandon her! We have to at least attempt to save her. What kind of hero would I be if I didn't at least try?" Danny demanded angrily furiously trying to phase through the group only to be blocked by a chi spell.

Om, who by that time had freed himself, grabbed Danny by the collar and brought his face level to his. " There is a time for brave actions and a time for risky ones. Right now it is time to be reasonable! Start using your mind not your muscles!"

"I think what the little dude means is your brain not your brawn. He's right you know. Going after Chaos by yourself is as dumb as taking on an angry bull while wearing red. You can't do it by yourself," Cay told him.

"Besides any damage you did to Chaos would also hurt your friend Valerie. What if you hurt her so bad she dies? Can you live with that on your conscience?" Meko asked him.

"No, I don't think I can. So what do you mighty Guardians suggest we do?"

Before they could respond they all jumped at the sound of thunder and lighting crashed. Rain poured down from the heavens along with hail. Strange symbols started to etch themselves in the sky. Time seemed to speed up until it was midnight.

"What's happening? Is this what I think it is?" Danny asked Nadera dreading the answer.

"The start of ten thousand years of darkness? Yes it is. We need to hurry. Time is running out. We need to get to Valerie's place and locate the box now," Nadera said transforming ones more into her ghostly form.

"Hopefully we won't run into Chaos's army of zombie humans or ghosts. Doj can fly us to Val's place in half the time it would normally take you two. Hop on!" Dai ordered as the miniature dragon went full length in the kitchen and flew straight through the back wall.

Chaos was laughing manically as he watched his army of zombified minions build his castle for him. He smirked arrogantly at seeing the popular crowd, Mr. Lancer, and the Fenton's struggle to fit in his massive throne. "Excellent, excellent. Everything is going according to plan. Soon all of Amity Park will be mine then world domination! I was lucky to have such a fit host body to use. But soon I will have my own fleshy form and I can discard this girls body and take care of those pesky guardians and Team Phantom!" He said laughing and unleashing bolts of lighting.

That's when zombie Skulker appeared in front of him submissively. In a monotone voice he gave his report, "My Lord. I have urgent news. Your enemies weren't at the house when I attacked it. They must have already left. Should I track them down for you?"

"In their weakened state what can they do to me? Its not like they can directly challenge me. They have no idea who I really am. Why should I worry?"

"But my Lord the ghost boy does know who your host body's real identity is! He will lead the others on a foolish attempt to save the young girls life."

"The only way to do that is to use reimprison me in the puzzle box. Its hidden safely away in my hosts…. Home! Assemble the troops! We are going to get those pest now!"

Meanwhile back with our heroes they were tearing apart Valerie's place searching everywhere for the puzzle box. It wasn't in any of the obvious hiding places and they had searched through just about everything. "I didn't realize how such a big place could have so many hiding spots!" Danny growled.

"I wish we could just summon the stupid thing. Doj are you sure you can't use your magical senses to detect where its hidden?" Dai asked as he tore apart the bathroom.

"I already told you I couldn't so stop asking me to!" Doj hollered from the game room where he was investigating the pool table.

"Were not looking in the right place. I wonder if she stashed the box in one of the secret compartments Dad installed in this place for her ghost weapons," Nadera said out load and everyone stared at her. "Did I forget to mention that?"

"Just show us and hurry. _He_ could be here any minute!" Jac screeched.

They hurried into Val's room and she began pressing buttons to reveal secret panels and catches searching the entire room for the box. "Why did Vlad install these in here?" Danny asked after seeing the fourth secret panel of stocked ecto weaponry.

Nadera shrugged her shoulders. "He needed to retain the services of a competent ghost hunter and Valerie was his choice. Hmm I found it!" she cried reaching under the bed and retrieving the puzzle box.

"Great! Now we can use it against Chaos and rescue Valerie!" Danny said happily just as the wall blew up. From out of the smoke appeared several zombie ghosts and humans, including the Fenton's and Mr. Gray.

That's when he appeared. He was still wearing Valerie's ghost hunting suit save for the helmet. Magic sparks shot from his fingertips and strange markings had appeared around Valerie's eyes. He pointed the ecto bazooka at the group. "Your not going to be using that box my boy. I am!" he said, as everyone got ready for a major fight.


	5. Showdown

Chaos looked at the assembled group of ghost hunters and Guardians sneering. "Do you honestly think that you can stop me? Look around you I have an unstoppable army of ghosts and humans at my disposable; I am in control of the opal ring, and finally I posses one of the strongest ghost hunter's body in the world. One who I might add is your friend. Your situation is hopeless. Give me the puzzle box and I might spare your lives."

"Forget it Chaos. Your not getting your filthy hands on the puzzle box. The only place your going is back inside," Nadera shouted powering up her hands.

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you shall get. Minions! Don't care how you do it, but get me that box! Destroy whoever gets in you way!" Chaos shouted firing his ectogrenade launcher scattering the group.

"Doj! Protect the box. See if you can't bless it! We'll try to get rid of these zombified servants," Dai said to the miniature dragon who held the box tightly in his claws.

Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were instantly surrounded by every ghost whose life force Chaos had stolen. All three of them were doing their best to capture the ghosts so they could get to Chaos.

Sam was wearing the Specter Deflector, which defend her from the ghosts while she used the Jack O Nine tail to wrangle them inside the Fenton Thermos. Next to her Tucker was firing the Ectolaser with one hand while using the Fenton Fisher with the other. Jazz was in full battle mode with the Fenton Peeler, but still they were being overrun in the small game room.

"This is insane. No matter how many we catch more just come to take their place!" Sam shouted. She winced as one of Skulker's razor disks clipped her shoulder.

"We need more space to maneuver. Our weapons aren't much good in close quarters. Any ideas?" Tucker panted.

"We've got only one option. Since we can't go left or right and the downstairs has been demolished then we have no choice. We got to go up on the roof. Cover your heads!" Jazz ordered as she blasted the ceiling to smithereens. Tiles came crashing down covering everyone in a thick cloud of dust. Not waiting to see if they were followed the three teens jumped up through the hole and onto the roof for round two.

"Quickly! We must follow them and retrieve the box for our master!" Skulker shouted as he activated his jet pack.

"Right behind you. Those kids are no match for the power of Technus the Master of Technology!" Technus boasted as he forgot to phase up to the roof. "Ow. Onward ho!"

Meanwhile the Guardians had scattered across the apartment in attempt to take out the zombified humans. The only way they could hope to defeat Chaos is to get rid of his powers. That included his control over the ghosts and humans.

Om was trapped in the bathroom; surrounded by the freshman student body, save for the popular crowd. Om was using his ChiMaFu to defend himself, but there were just to many to take care of. "You cannot defeat me! I am an apprentice level Guardian of Water! You are nothing but soulless slothful teenagers. Back off before I have to… hey!"

"Do you ever shut up? You are so annoying," one of the students said.

"Killing you will be a service for both our masters and us," another one said as the student body surged inside the bathroom overrunning Om. Soon the little monk boy was buried under the pile of freshman.

Meko back flipped through out the apartment landing in the kitchen. Going into a battle stance she prepared herself to quickly defeat her opponents, who happened to be the Masons and Foleys. She cringed when saw what they were wearing. "Oh my God, I thought those jumpsuits were bad enough, but those clothes take the cake. No wonder Tucker and Sam are the way they are!"

"Silence Guardian of Fire. Your outfit is far more hideous then mine. Enough chitchat. It's time to discipline you for rebelling against our master," Mrs. Manson said as she reached out and pulled on Meko's braids.

Meko screamed and tried to fight back. Blindly reaching out she grabbed a plate and smashed it on Mrs. Mason's head. "Back off lady. No one touches my hair! I have a hard time believing your any different then this when your not zombified. Is it any wonder Sam's friends with a hunk like Tucker?"

"What a naughty little girl you've been. It isn't right to attack your elders," Mr. Mason told her shaking his finger at her.

"There's only one way to deal with your kind right?" Mrs. Mason said.

"Right. Let's destroy this Guardian. No girl is good enough for my Tucky," Mrs. Foley said. Her husband nodded. The four adults jumped on top of the girl pinning her to the floor. She struggled like mad to get up, but it was no use. "Don't fight it sweetie. It will only hurt more when I pierce your heart," she told her as she held the steak knife in her hand.

The Guardians of Metal and Earth had been forced outside to the balcony. It was a huge balcony, at least twenty feet wide. In one corner there was rock garden and in the other was an art garden filled with statues. The Guardians stared at their enemy, Mr. Lancer, Mrs. Ishmarua, and Dash's crew. They looked at them with hunger in their eyes.

"Any bright ideas Cay? Because I'm sure out of ideas!" Jac whispered as he chanted a chi spell to give them protection.

"None. Where cornered like three legged cat in alleyway with stray dogs. But don't loose faith. We can still win. On the count of three we attack them," Cay told them.

But before they could make their move Dash's crew was beating up Cay, while the adults rearranged Jac's internal organs. Apparently their chi spell failed.

Dai had it the worse. He was in the living room trying to keep Doj save long enough for him to bless the box. Unfortunately Doj was having problems blessing the box. "Would you mind keeping the racket down? This would be a lot easier to figure out. Watch out!"

Dai jumped into the air to avoid being shot at with the Fenton Bazooka. Even without her lifeforce Maddie Fenton was an awesome shot. The bumbling Jack Fenton on the hand was just as much of an idiot, but Mr. Gray compensated for that with his knowledge of the apartment. "Don't you ever give up? Man I wish I never sold that stupid box!"

In what remained of Valerie's bedroom Danny and Nadera were fighting for their lives as Chaos used the power of the opal ring and his armory to try eradicate them. The two teens dove into the Jacuzzi to avoid being crushed by the vanity. "Insolent ghost. Why don't you just hold still so I can steal your life force?" he shouted as he fired another grenade at him.

Nadera fired a blast of ghost lighting followed by flames destroying the grenade. "We can't keep this up forever. Even when he runs out of missiles to fire he'll use the ring to get us."

"Yeah and I'm still wiped out from the last fight. I don't think I could survive another attempt on my life force. If only I had my medallion we could take him out," Danny berated as the two phased out of the bathroom to avoid more fire.

"We can't give up. You can go prince again; you just have to keep trying. Maybe I can use my magic to separate him from the ring. Then you can overshadow him forcing him out of Valerie," Nadera suggested.

"Its worth a try. If we don't get rid of Chaos then both the ghosts and humans will never return to normal. Okay I'm ready lets go!" Danny shouted.

Nadera phased back into the room behind Chaos, who was surveying the bathroom. She stayed invisible hoping that her pendent would mask her presence from the evil entity. Touching the pendent she let the power flow through her as she chanted a spell, "_Macabre, Dormantoes, Chitara, Lightas!" _ Instantly a cage of pure light imprisoned Chaos.

"You think your pathetic magic can hold me prisoner?" He shouted banging against the cage. Then suddenly remembering he had ghost powers he tried to go intangible, but was unable to. He glared hatefully at Nadera who hovered in the air smiling.

"My magic is stronger then your ghost powers. Even with the stolen lifeforce you've obtained you can't beat the power of my pendent. No ghost or ghost power may escape this prison. Release your hold on the girl and return to the puzzle box or else."

"Or else what little girl? You think I'm frightened of a ghost? I feed off your kind!"

"You may not be afraid of her, but what about me? I'm a half ghost and I want you out of my friend!" Danny shouted phasing inside and overshadowing Chaos. The cage kept things in not out.

The two of them struggled for control over Valerie's body. The cage had weakened Chaos, but not by much. Danny wasn't holding up much better. He was only at half strength and couldn't reach Valerie. The struggle was straining Nadera's power. She couldn't keep the cage intact. With a shout and explosion, the cage burst apart sending everyone flying around the room.

Danny struggled to raise himself off the floor. Nadera was on the floor next to him bleeding ectoplasm. He could hear the faint shouts of pain and frustration through out the apartment. He could see the faint sparks of ecto energy streaming down from the roof. The apartment was in ruins and Chaos was embedded in the wall next to what use to be Valerie's closet. "Man Valerie is going to kill me for destroying her home."

"I think she'll understand Danny. Quickly we must retrieve the ring, before Chaos awakens ahhh!" Nadera cried out in pain as black cloud surrounded her.

"Nadera! AHHHHHH!" Danny cried as the same black cloud surrounded him and lifted them both into the air. He felt like his insides were being torn apart. He looked down where Chaos was using the ring to hold them prisoner.

"I have had enough of this. You are no longer minor annoyance. Its time I eliminated you and the rest of your pathetic group once and for all. MINIONS HEAR MY VOICE! I ORDER YOU TO SUCK THE LIFEFORCE FROM YOUR VICTIMES THEN DESTROY THEIR BODIES!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T! AHH!" Danny cried.

"Yes I can and I think I'll take that pendent your friend is wearing. She won't be needing it anymore." Chaos hissed.

Nadera clutched her pendent tightly, but it was no use. The power of the ring was too strong. Her Royal Stone Item was taken from her. "Give that back its mine!"

"Now its mine and once I have the other Royal Stones and the Puzzle Box I shall be all powerful. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile on the roof the rest of Team Phantom were about to overrun by the zombified ghost. There seemed to be no way to capture them all. The three teens were being forced to the edge of the roof. One more step and they become ghost themselves.

"Surrender and the master will spare your lives. He only wishes for the square container of power and the odd shaped stones that goes with it," the Box Ghost intoned.

"No way you're getting this chocker, even if it does clash with my outfit!" Sam barked at them raising the thermos at him.

"That goes double for me," Tucker added keeping the lipstick leveled at them.

"Foolish humans. You are soon going to be wishing that you had corporate with us! Taste my power mortal fools," Desiree shouted, waving her hand at them.

Jazz blocked the attack with her armor and stood her ground. "If you two know anyway to activate those items powers, or something else that could secure these ghost now would be the time to use it," she grunted.

"Secure? That it! This building has the most top of the line security system. If I can hack into it we can wrap these ghost up easy!" Tucker exclaimed already using his PDA.

"One problem idiot. That security system was built to take out burglars not ghosts!" Sam yelled whirling around the Jack O Nine tail.

"Your forgetting which crazed up fruit loop installed the security system in this building. How much you want to bet he included ghost proof traps?"

Before she could retort Sam heard a cry for help. Jazz had fallen over the edge and was clinging desperately to the roof. Instinctively Sam touched the chocker. She let out a startled cry as the items power surrounded Jazz and placed her back safely on the roof. "Wow cool."

"You think that's cool watch what happens when I hook up the power of clip with the security system. Three two one!" Almost at once the power of the clip combined with the state of the art anti ghost security system went to work. The ghosts found themselves paralyzed unable to move or use their powers. "Nice touch if I do say so myself. I think I could get use to wielding this kind of power. Hey what the come back to me my precious baby!" Tucker screeched as his PDA, where the clip was attach, flew through the air. Sam let out a gasp as the chocker was ripped of her neck.

"Chaos must be behind this. We've got to get back down there and help the Guardians. Come on move it!" Jazz shouted as she turned off her armor knowing it wouldn't be any use against zombified humans.

In the bathroom Om was trying to remain conscience lack of oxygen was causing him to suffocate. There was only one way to escape. Focusing his entire power on his element he felt his birthmark burn. When the pain became almost unbearable he shoved his captors off him sending them crashing into the sink, mirror, and tub. "You are about to get a snip letter lecture in why you don't mess with water. ELEMENTAL HURRICANE WATER!" All at once the entire water works exploded spinning around his body. With a mighty heave he washed away the freshman class. "I must hurry and find my friends."

Meko wasn't about to let her heart be stabbed. Bringing back her foot she kicked upward knocking the knife out of Mrs. Foley's hand. With a grunt she twirled her body out of their grasp. With a quick handspring she landed on the stove. "Time for you to feel the heat. ELEMENTAL FIRESTORM FIRE!" Columns of flame ascend into the air. With a wave of her hands she sent the flames shooting at the Foley's and Manson's successfully taking them out. "Maybe next time you won't judge someone before you get to know them."

Outside on the balcony Cay and Jac were turning the tables. Jac was facing Dash's crew with a look of determination on his face. "Time for all the cruel jokes I ever heard about my condition growing up. Ready to get flattened punk? ELEMENTAL MAGNETIC METAL!" Cupping his hands together he used a magnetic pulse to lift the statues into the air and drop them on top of Dash's crew pinning them to the ground. "I love doing this. You okay Cay?"

"I'm as cool as cucumber in the summer heat. Time to show these two teachers who's the master here. ELEMENATAL EARTHQUAKE EARTH!" The earth from the garden began to shake and tremble before scooping up Lancer and Ishmarua and holding them hostage. "That's what I call a cattle round up. Come on Dai and Doj need our help!"

Dai was almost out of breath. The Fenton's and Mr. Gray had him cornered. Doj was trembling behind him, the puzzle box clutched tightly in his claws. If he fell then it was all over. Wiping the sweat from his brow he called on his most powerful attack. "ELEMENTAL TORNADO WIND!" With in seconds what remained of the apartment was demolished by the devastating wind.

The rest of the Guardians and Team Phantom enter the living room just as Dai knelt down next to Doj. "Did manage to bless the box or not my friend?"

"Yeah I did, but we have a slight problem. Besides needing all the stones to make the box work, a human and ghost must be working together to say the spell to trap Chaos," Doj explained.

"And right now Chaos has the items, Danny, and Nadera! Come on!" Dai said as they entered the remains of the bedroom. "Chaos! Release them at once!"

"Never! You may have defeated my army, but now with the power of the puzzle box I shall be all powerful!" He shouted sending a wave of black energy at him. The puzzle box went flying through the air heading straight for Chaos.

"NO! I won't let you! Argh! Yeah!" Danny yelled. Two rings of bluish white light surrounded him transforming him into Prince Daniel of the Ghost Zone. His medallion instantly did away with his prison.

He zoomed towards the box catching it at the exact same instant that Chaos did. The two struggled for control not noticing the box lighting up until the blaze blinded them. "What in the world?"

"NO! Sahdi you still plague me even after all this time! I won't play your ridicules game of chance, I won't I won't!"

"You will Chaos if you want the puzzle box. The box will not allow anyone to possess it unless the challenge is met," Dai informed him.

"Challenge? What are you talking about?" Tucker demanded as he helped Nadera, who had broken free, to her feet.

"Grandmaster Sahdi Niloaix tricked Chaos out of the opal ring, challenging him to contest for the puzzle box. Sahdi knew that Chaos would be unable to resist the chance to gain the full power of the five stones and his own body. The challenge was a contest of strength, speed, and cunning. Sahdi wagered all four remaining stones and the entire human race for the opal ring and Chaos imprisonment. Once he accepted the challenge he couldn't escape the results of the challenge. That's how he was defeated the first time," Om explained to the group.

"And now Danny and him have to fight the same challenge for the same stakes as before?" Jazz said. Om nodded leaving Jazz wordless.

"This time the challenge shall be different! If I win not only do I get your medallion, and the box, but also you all will become my personal slaves forever and I won't suck your lifeforce out of you. That way you can suffer for all eternity watching everything you love die."

"Fine, but if I win not only do I get the box and all the other Royal Stones including the ring, you return the lifeforce you have stolen and get out of Valerie body!" Danny told him.

"Agreed. The challenge shall be a duel. The last one standing wins. No interference from anyone and only natural powers maybe used. Nothing else. Shall we begin?" Danny nodded his head. "Good then let the challenge begin!"

Instantly the two opponents found themselves trapped in a square box. Each side the same color as the puzzle box. With the sound of a gong the challenge began.

Chaos came out strong and fast using Valerie's natural athletic ability and reflexes land several painful blows on Danny's body. With a wave of his hand black energy encircled him chocking him.

Danny's medallion repulsed the black energy and he shot several ecto energy blasts at him trying to nail him. But Chaos was too quick. He leaped into the air and fired a wrist laser at Danny. "Hey that's cheating!"

"Your fighting evil, what do you expect? Face it kid you're too weak to beat me. Once I drain the last of your lifeforce your finished!"

The battle raged on each using their Royal Items, their powers, and natural ability. From the sidelines shouts of encouragement could be heard. But anyone could see Danny was losing especially when his ghostly wail fail to make a dent in Chaos. He collapsed to the ground turning back into Danny Fenton. Surprisingly his medallion didn't vanish.

"Its over you little halfa. I've waited fifteen hundred years for this moment. You and your little friends have certainly put up a good fight. I was even impressed that you manage to get the Guardians involved, but the truth is your not strong enough or fast enough to beat me. Any last words before I defeat you thus claiming victory?" Chaos asked lifting him up by scruff of his neck.

"Yeah, I have a few words. Valerie I know your still in there. If you can hear me I need your help. This is your body not Chaos! Take control!" Danny pleaded.

"You humans are so humdrum. Valerie can't hear you because she no longer exists. Your efforts are futile. Say goodbye ugh what the what's happening?" Chaos screeched as his arm began shaking releasing Danny.

His entire body looked like it was having a seizure. To everyone watching it looked like Chaos was being chocked by his own body.

That's when the _real _Valerie spoke. "Hurry Danny. I don't know how long I can stay in control."

With a shove Danny knocked Chaos out of the box defeating him. Instantly the ring, the Royal Items, and the Puzzle Box were his, but Chaos was refusing to exit Valerie's body. Time to fix that.

Quickly inserting the items in their proper slot he wondered what to do next. That's when Dai rushed up to him and told him to overshadow his body, but let him control his voice. Doing so they pointed the box at Chaos and chanted in Maderan. _"By the powers of the mystical beast, the forces of the ghostly race, and the energy of the human species. We three races unite as one to banish this evil from our plain for all eternity. Chaos, Entity of Torment, enter thy prison and stay locked up forever!"_

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chaos screamed as he was sucked out of Valerie's body and into the puzzle box. The moment he was inside it snapped shut.

"Quick give that to me. I'm going to make sure no one human, beast, or ghost, or even an alien can open that thing again," Nadera said placing several protective wards over the box before retrieving her pendent and the other items.

"Looks like we did it. The world is safe once again and not even a thank you," Tucker complained.

"Isn't it thanks enough just doing a good job?" Sam asked.

"I have a question. How we going to explain all this to all those people out there? Not to mention you have several ghosts that need to be returned to the Ghost Zone on the roof and this place is a complete mess," Meko said.

"Not even chi magic could fix this place up," Jac admitted.

"You are right young Guardians, which is why I shall be using my power to fix this mess of yours," Clockwork said appearing in the room.

"Clockwork, my man. Its good to see you again old friend. How's the afterlife treating you?" Doj asked curiously.

"Fine my young dragon friend. I was impressed by all of you. Young Guardians you have demonstrated great skill and shown that you can work well with ghosts. I know that the Puzzle Box will be in good hands under your watchful eyes," Clockwork told the beaming Guardians.

"Thank you very much Mr. Clockwork. It will be a great honor to continue relationships with Team Phantom," Om replied.

"We'll make sure this little trinket doesn't cause anymore fuss sir," Cay added.

"Very well then. You must return now to your temple. Keep in touch with Team Phantom, for I may have use for your services in the future."

"We will sir you have my word. Come on team lets say our goodbyes and exchange numbers. I want to be back home by sundown. Well bye Danny. Take care," Dai said.

"You too. Don't worry I'm sure you'll continue being a great leader," he said shaking the Guardian's hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Jac exchanging info and some Goth tips while Meko was giving Tucker a goodbye kiss. Cay was being a gentleman to Nadera while Om was jumping up and down with joy at receiving a farewell kiss from Jazz. A few minutes later they boarded Doj and were gone.

"Okay now that Chaos is taken care of what about everything else Uncle? Starting with the ghosts we caught," Nadera asked.

"They've been sent back home and I've already handle the humans who had their lifeforce taken. Everything is back to normal so you don't have to worry."

"What about the apartment? It looks like WWIII went through it," Jazz pointed out. With a wave of his scepter it back to normal. "Nice."

"Is Valerie okay? Will she remember anything that happened to her?" Danny pressed.

"It will be like a bad dream and nothing more. You were lucky that she was able to hold on so long. A little longer and there be nothing to save. You may check on her once time resumes. I must be going now. Nadera may I have the chocker and clip please?" he asked her gently.

"But why? Aren't I returning home with you to complete my probation?" she asked confused as she handed the treasures over.

"The Observants have decided to lift your probation and allow you to finish high school with Danny as a halfa. Once complete you will be able to decide if you want to return home or stay in the human world as halfa. Your current guise will stay in place. Plasmius has generously agreed to keep up the charade. I hope you are happy," Clockwork told her as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Uncle. I won't waste this chance," she told him. He nodded and disappeared leaving time to resume itself.

Valerie found herself waking up on her bed surrounded by friends. "Hey guys what are you doing here? Man I feel so sore. It feels like I've been fighting ghost all week."

"Well that would be impossible seeing as how you've been sick in bed for a week," Sam said secretly glad for Nadera's fairy dust and memory modification spell.

"Yeah the doctor said it must have been something in your birthday cake because the entire freshman class was sick for the week. Half the time they were in the shudders nurses office puking," Tucker added.

"We just wanted to stop by and make sure your feeling better. Hope that's alright," Jazz said.

"Yeah it is. My fever must have been high because I had the strangest dream. It involved a puzzle box, evil spirits, magic jewelry, and kids using karate to fight me. But the thing I remember most is that Danny was Danny Phantom and he was trying to save me. But that's ridicules right?" Valerie said.

"Yeah like I be some ghost fighting teen. Still I'll always be around to help you Val. Oh I like you to meet my cousin Nadera. She's going to be living with us for awhile."

"Nice to meet you Nadera. I can see were going to be good friends," she said shaking her hand.

"I know we will to. Oh I know its late and all, but here's a birthday present. I think you'll like this. It's a friendship bracelet to symbolize the start of our new friendship," she said know this was the beginning of something new and wondrous for both of them.


End file.
